


The Unmarked

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Romance, Smut, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was the Omega that Chanyeol claimed from a facility and all he's done for the past few years of living together was keep Baekhyun at bay.</p><p>When Baekhyun decides to mingle with others just like he claims he does in a club that he frequents in, will Chanyeol just stand at the side and let him?</p><p>Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

Baekhyun sways his hips to the beat, loving the sudden scent of interest linger. It’s directed to him he knows, because it was just like the people that were starting to gather around, circling him as if they were making the dance floor all about him.

 

He was holding onto a glass, eyes downcast as he watched himself do playful things in a place that’s literally all about sex. The omega knows it doesn’t matter. Chanyeol’s too busy sending the same signal that he was getting to Omegas that weren’t him and because he’s finally had enough, he decided to just screw it all.

 

With disinterested eyes as he watched the Alpha scan the crowd for some eye-feasting, Baekhyun ordered his drink, walking away with his finger tapping onto the glass. Chanyeol can watch him attract any Alpha right under his nose.

 

Upon making his place in the dance floor, the Omega tipped his glass towards his lips. His eyes were anywhere except the spot he’d come from. Sipping the remaining drink, Baekhyun graces a hand to his white button shirt, undoing the first two to reveal some teasing skin, his ego rises as he hears a groan from a few people.

The beats were doing their deed, deeming him deaf and caring less and less. Maybe it was the drink, but then again he didn’t give a single fuck because maybe this would urge his claimer from actually claiming him finally. Having to watch Chanyeol flirt openly with other Omegas has got to fucking stop.

Baekhyun shook his body, following the music. Despite the small space being offered to him as if he was the star of the night didn’t stop others from dancing. Some minded their own business, while others albeit Betas and Alphas, tried to slide a naughty hand where his jeans hugged his thighs wonderfully. Baekhyun’s ego rose at the feeling of being wanted because ever since Chanyeol had actually claimed him his but not fucking marked him, all he’d been was a dog offered food but not actually told to eat it.

He’s been holding back but he realized that if he didn’t do anything then Chanyeol might as well return him to where he freaking got him.

Lost in his thoughts as he rode the rhythm, Baekhyun found himself gasping in surprise as his wrist is pulled, turning his body around completely. He crashed against a lean chest, losing his composure for a tiny moment of time only to retrieve it back because the stranger that had his grip on him is smiling at him dangerously. He got the hint though, that’s why when the glass in his hand is pried away by who knew who, the Omega let it go, only to slide his hand onto the latter’s chest, up to the nape of his neck and then he clung there, the both of them emitting temporary scents of interest, of disgusting desire. Baekhyun liked the suffocation.

The whooping of other people started, others groaned along the music, turning into an orchestra in Baekhyun’s ears. He liked the attention, the jealousy that his fellow Omegas sent his way. It mixed with the scent of the Alphas and Betas just right for him. Just like how he played it in his head. Chanyeol would be fucking stupid not to know what he was messing with. He can turn anyone’s head around even if he wanted but because he’d been good waiting for the Alpha to mark him, he didn’t let this side of his show. That trick ends tonight.

Their bodies were close then, molding into one—almost. Baekhyun writhed in the way the male held his body, encased him like he was planning to take him home for the night, and to hell with Chanyeol because if he’s not going to do anything about it, he’ll be one of the Omegas that Chanyeol cups a feel onto whenever he leaves him in the freaking floor by himself. The difference would be is that it’s not Chanyeol touching him.

Baekhyun’s eyes were unfocused. He was smiling slyly, working on his hips as he clung onto the taller with one hand, the other holding onto the male’s forearm. As they rode the increasing beats, Baekhyun pulled his head back, enjoying the sensation, the scent of everything directed to him. It was almost as if he was high on aphrodisiac but fuck that, Baekhyun thought. He inhaled largely only to let the breath go with a sound of over-satisfaction.

 

As it all happened, Baekhyun failed to hear the angry tapping of shoes approaching. He didn’t realize that in a split second, the audience in the dance floor has been halved.

Only when he was pulled beyond pain could imagine, almost as if he felt his joints crack. As he was yanked away from his grinding partner, Baekhyun found himself before an Alpha with eyes an angry red before him, the other male—also seemed to have snapped out of his trance staring at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun simply licked his lips, inwardly adoring the image before him.

Because not only was Chanyeol staring at him enraged, not only were Chanyeol’s knuckles locked tightly, shaking as his temper rose. The Omega could have sworn that he tasted so much anger in the air; it almost beat his own when the situation was reversed.

Chanyeol pulled him away, a “we’re going home” slipping out of his locked jaw. All Baekhyun could think about was a way to clamber onto the Alpha and lick the protruding veins on his neck.

As he allowed himself to be dragged away from the crowd, Baekhyun tilted his head and smirked, how about that for tasting your own medicine? He asked the Alpha in his head.

 

They made it through the dark halls, different colors of lighting passed them. Baekhyun could have sworn that the exit was on the other end of the club, and realization only dawned to him as the Alpha kicks a heavy metal door, as if he’s known that place forever, as if he’s known that nobody would dare use it if he placed the “BUSY” sign onto the hook.

The lights were dimmed; everything seemed so clean in his view. Baekhyun’s head had been fuzzy, but he swore that he wasn’t going to forget what had happened. He just drove Chanyeol to the edge of jealousy—judging by how the Alpha reeked of it. And now he was doing something—finally doing something about it.

“The fuck was that?” The taller growled, pushing him against the door with a loud bang.

Baekhyun hissed at the impact, but he didn’t care. Chanyeol had never once been rough on him and it was time he did that.

“Why are you asking me? You’ve been doing it since who knows when, Chanyeol.”

“Baekh—“

“I’m just mingling with people.” He bit in, “there’s nothing wrong with tha—“

But his lips were claimed, put into submission as the Alpha released his scent of desire over and over again, filling Baekhyun’s nostrils.

Chanyeol pressed him against the cold door, his shoulders bucking in suppressed desire because fucking finally he’s touching him like this. After all the times that he’d tried to get Chanyeol’s attention, only now when he’s actually tried to get someone else’s was he given what he’s wanted for so long.

The Omega’s breath began to heave, small whimpers leaving him because Chanyeol was rumbling, and putting things into the sloppy kiss that they’re sharing, holding his shoulders tightly, and clamping his long fingers against his skin as if he was going to tear through his shirt. This got the petite to let out a groan, of pain or of demand for more, neither knew. Chanyeol, being the sly animal that he was took advantage of the moment and invaded him with his wet muscle. Tongue to tongue, Baekhyun burned; tongue to tongue, Baekhyun felt himself gasping for his life because Chanyeol’s dominance mixed with his desire to have him moaning his name through the night was all evident in the air around him.

 

Before Baekhyun knew it, he’d already been crying—small tears welling up at the edges of his eyes, and his body was aching. His joints felt like they were going to break and he felt like he could bruise every time someone even dared to do something so close as to touching him.

“There it is.” Chanyeol growled as he pulled away from him.

Suddenly, the situation has changed and Baekhyun found himself confused about it all. Why was he aching? Why did he find himself wanting to pull the taller back in his embrace? To have him simply marking him down, kissing him and just taking all of him for himself?

Baekhyun found himself looking up at the still enraged Alpha. Tear stains all over cheeks; he looked at the man in wonder, his heart pounding against his chest. “W-what did you do?”

Heat started to line onto his stomach, heading south to where his most intimate places were. The Omega found himself swallowing heavily as he felt himself clench, Chanyeol’s dominance reigning over his whole being. The Alpha’s calloused hands began roaming his now lit body. Baekhyun moaned in want, on fire as the taller male closed in on him another time, his body being pressed back with a louder bang against the metal. This time, Baekhyun didn’t care about the impact. He was too busy with his mouth hanging open, his heaving breaths going and going as he begged for air because he’s suddenly on fire—literally. As if someone turned something on inside him and he didn’t know how to put it out. Baekhyun found himself plush against the door. Chanyeol’s lips landed onto the side of his chin, making him shudder in want want want. He could hear his wolf howling in need, getting gooseflesh just because the Alpha had kissed him there—just because Chanyeol’s scent had a hint of on-going jealousy and now excitement.

“Can you smell yourself, Baekhyun?” The Alpha muttered against his skin.

 

If Baekhyun was a mere light of fire before, he was a fucking volcano then, the goose bumps kept intensifying because no he couldn’t smell himself. At least not while he was fuzzy-headed; he didn’t even know what was going on most of the time at the dance floor—all he had in mind was to get Chanyeol to fucking notice him while they were there and he knew he succeeded. The way Chanyeol was unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt proved his win.

“God forbid what that fucking asshole would have done to you if I didn’t stop you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol muttered against his lips, “You don’t play around like that, understand?”

“What the fuck was I playing at?” He hissed, body still aching—“I wasn’t playing. If that Alpha decided to take me home, which he fucking was, I would have been like this with him.”

“Don’t fucking talk about someone else in front of me.” The Alpha hissed angrily, eyes back to the same color that they were at the dance floor. “You’re mine. Nobody else is allowed to touch you.”

Without his knowing, the latter had already graced a hand onto his bare skin, right at his nipple playing his fingers there. Baekhyun moaned once more, absently nodding. His head was nothing but a begging of more, his body speaking on its own as he smelt the Alpha excrete more scent that probably ranged from mating, claiming, and all other sorts.

Baekhyun’s heart began to pound as he felt himself clench, a trace of liquid substance trickling at his thigh.

It was only then did he realize what Chanyeol had done to him.

“Y-you—“ He tried, eyes a wide pair as he looked at his claimer in disbelief. Chanyeol still haven’t marked him down, yet he was already triggering his heat like this.

Chanyeol simply smiled darkly at him. Pulling off his dress shirt completely, the Alpha had worked to get him out of his jeans, one leg had the fabric pooling there. Chanyeol pulled on him roughly and before the Omega knew it, he was already being sat onto the floor with his back harshly gracing against the door. Baekhyun let out a loud hiss, his neck slightly in pain over the angle. Chanyeol had pulled his legs wide apart, kissing his way towards Baekhyun’s throbbing parts, his intimate parts—his needy parts.

The Alpha’s kisses languidly resounded throughout the club’s comfort room, mixing with small whines from the Omega. The beating of the music was still heard but merely. With his legs parted way up high, his claimer holding him down, Chanyeol neared Baekhyun’s throbbing entrance.

Baekhyun’s heart raced at the image before him. As he quietly sobbed and moaned at the sensations, he found one of his hands slowly being held by the man before him. Chanyeol entwined their fingers together, holding him tight, while Baekhyun’s free one, he used to hold onto his other thigh, assisting his Alpha.

Fuck—how could he actually envision himself being this intimate with someone else?

Chanyeol stared at him, their gaze connecting for a moment because he knew what that meant. A hint of uncertainty lingered in the air for a split moment, only waiting for the Omega to nod swiftly, permission granting.

 

Baekhyun found himself groaning, a long moan escaping him as he felt Chanyeol dip his tongue onto his leaking entrance.

“Oh my God.” Baekhyun moaned as if he’d just seen the best side of life.

Chanyeol ran the flat of his tongue onto his entrance, before teasing the throbbing ring with the tip, slowly dipping it in only to pull it back. The Alpha continued his ministrations, holding Baekhyun like a grand buffet, voice of satisfaction running as he stuck his face onto the Omega’s hole. The Omega simply moaned outrageously, feeling himself excrete more lubrication. How long has been waiting for this day to happen.

As Chanyeol’s tongue slipped, Baekhyun spilled profanities. Cursing everything that existed, Baekhyun found himself lost from sanity as the Alpha continued to eat him out. With his chest heaving, Baekhyun laid onto the floor, letting Chanyeol have his way with him.

 

By the time that the latter was already done, Baekhyun had been disabled from other senses. All he could do then was to feel and feel and feel; moan and moan and moan. He didn’t know how many times the Alpha had driven him to his climax, Baekhyun at that time only saw Chanyeol for stars—Chanyeol for the white lining of bliss as he shuddered in completion.

His eyelids began drooping, exhaustion befalling him for the number of times. The night was young, and probably more people had come into the club yet they were there at the part of it that explained what they were doing. Chanyeol’s scent didn’t even dare plummet and even though Baekhyun wanted to just whine to go home, he couldn’t. His body still ached and he thinks that he’s already made a puddle of lubrication down under him. He needed a fucking knot for fuck’s sake not a tongue.

So as his Alpha got up from where he laid, Baekhyun watched with hooded eyes as the male pushed his legs closer to his face. He was probably already split in half, but what the fuck did he care? The only thing that the little Omega cared for was the intensified sounding of Chanyeol’s zippers going undone. He only cared for the angry rumbling in his Alpha’s chest, and he only cared for the Alpha’s grip on his knees as he pushed them open, instantly diving into him with a long satisfied groan.

Baekhyun found himself letting out small huffs; his eyes going wide awake because Chanyeol inside him was an eye-opener. Chanyeol’s form against him, plush like this—as if they were made for each other no matter the situation; they stayed like that for a moment, Baekhyun trying to stop himself from being overwhelmed. Having the Alpha seated inside him felt so perfect, so beautiful that he found himself sobbing, his leg clambering towards Chanyeol’s tailbone as he nudged him deeper inside him onto to let out a cute moan.

He opened his eyes to find his Alpha smiling at him.

“Feel that?” Chanyeol nudged his nose against his an eskimo kiss exchanged between them at the most inappropriate time. “That’s something you’ll never feel with anyone else, Baekhyun.” The man teased.

This only got the Omega to use his other leg, both were now clinging onto the Alpha as he urged him deeper, deeper and deeper.

Baekhyun felt himself burning inside. All of him; his Alpha inside him was a perfect fit. All his itch being scratched just the way he liked it even though the man hasn’t even made a move yet.

Groaning in frustration, Baekhyun finally found himself the courage to open his eyes. He didn’t even realize that he had shut them, because the image before him had never been better than before.

 

Love never smelled so intoxicating—neither did the intimacy nor the utmost care that Chanyeol had excreted while they were connected intimately like this.

A tear trickled down onto the Omega’s cheek, realizing that Chanyeol had been such an ass he couldn’t say things in words so he just opts to release them all in the air. How embarrassing would it be if the latter had done so in public?

“You stink.” He muttered, fire lit onto the apples of his cheeks.

To this, his Alpha laughed a little, body vibrating throughout that it sent him throwing his head back in pleasure, the movement affecting their intimate parts.

“And you wonder why nobody’s ever tried to make a move on you?” Chanyeol teases.

Baekhyun’s retort falls from his swollen lips because Chanyeol swallows them all up with his own, tongue included yet again. As the latter began thrusting into him, sounds of skin slapping against skin resounded into the comfort room. Baekhyun was sure that his ears were a raging red from all the things that was happening but that didn’t matter as he forced a voice into his moans because he’s all spent and tired and just a plain puddle of sensitive feelings.

Chanyeol adjusted them closer, almost as if the Alpha had sat on him with his cock pressed deeply into him. He could feel the latter at the most of his movements, his womb feeling the bump of the cockhead. Chanyeol just kept going, slowly then fast; alternately experimenting over and over again.

Baekhyun rejoiced at the way it rubbed against his walls—he was on fucking fire that only Chanyeol was surely the one to put it out. Moaning openly, Baekhyun held onto the back of his knees, supporting himself open as he took in the entirety of Alpha’s pounding. The Omega’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling Chanyeol’s cock hit him well, his cock doing that throb that signaled mating.

To this, Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Chanyeol was mating with him. His heart raced harder at the realization—as he inhaled the air around him, his Alpha’s intention became even clearer.

“C-Chanyeol—“ Baekhyun moaned, “W- a—What are you d—“

“Keeping you forever.” The Alpha groaned, answering him without a need to rethink his answer.

Baekhyun found himself shutting his eyes, body shaking as the Alpha began to piston hard inside him. With his mouth agape from the sensation, Baekhyun tried to look for something to hold onto because God forgive him—he was going to come out of a club carrying pups.

Toes curling, Baekhyun took in every movement. Chanyeol’s tongue has made it onto his neck, peppering him with kisses, sucking hard that he was sure he’ll have to wear a fucking turtleneck in public. As Chanyeol’s movement lengthened, becoming more and more firm, Baekhyun felt himself clenching hard onto the latter, and then soon Chanyeol began swelling inside of him. At the heat of the moment Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol hadn’t claimed him yet—He hasn’t marked him yet so he panics, eyes going wide in tears because he could feel Chanyeol’s cock growing.

“Oh… F-fuck!” He howls, “Fuck, Chanyeol—fuck! Ah!” He tried to kick a foot, body struggling at the development of things.

Baekhyun’s hands found purchase onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, and the Alpha lowered himself against him, changing the angle a little bit that it makes Baekhyun gape with a silent cry. “Fuck! Deeper. Oh my god—Chanyeol.” He moaned.

The Alpha kissed him on the lips as he hummed in ecstasy. Their bodies now soaking with sweat—probably not visible for his Alpha still had his clothes on—but Baekhyun could tell for the fabric was already clinging onto his well-built frame.

“If you aren’t carrying any pups by the time we get out of here,” Chanyeol groaned lowly against his ear, “I’m going to fuck you until we get at least triplets in one do.”

Baekhyun blinked heavily, and as the knot locked them together that the Alpha had no more choice but to rut inside of him, Baekhyun helped the male by rolling his hips, small profanities leaving both their lips because Baekhyun finds his release as the knot settles dead-on against his prostate leaving him with stars in his eyes and a shivering Alpha moaning long but softly into his ears.

 

“You haven’t claimed me yet.” He follows up with a hoarse voice.

And Chanyeol simply laid there on him, their bodies now limp and spent. “I already did.” The Alpha answered. Getting up a little, Chanyeol faces him and puts their foreheads together. “You were so lost in ecstasy you didn’t feel me biting you.”

Blinking in shock, Baekhyun’s hand quickly goes to the underside of his ear and he hisses because he accidentally brushes a sweat there making it sting.

 

They stared at each other, Baekhyun lost for words while Chanyeol had been nothing but a dashing prince in his eyes. This motherfucker, Baekhyun thought.

Yet all that Chanyeol did as he cursed him to kingdom come in his head, their bond finally making its connection as he heard Chanyeol’s heart beat alongside with his own—was to inhale the air around them.

The air that stunk with the remnants of sex, lubrication…

Love, desire, and mate… Chanyeol added in, saying it through their newly formed bond.

 

Finally.

A family.


	2. A Mate

It all started because of the headlines that flashed right through as soon as Chanyeol turned the television on. Everything was red, blood everywhere and there were so much dust that he wondered how in the world the program was even allowed to televise it.

 

There had been an explosion in some its parts. An underground operation, it highlighted. Of Omegas and Betas being sold off for the night—a whore house, as much as it sounded so foreign and far-off unbelievable. Whore houses have long been exterminated in existence, which was why hearing about it again after a long time had his attention taken in.

Chanyeol at that time didn’t even wait for a call from their management. That’s why as soon as he learned of the address; he quickly shot off, riding out of his condominium to offer any assistance to some of the victims that were freed.

 

There were a total of 68 rescued people. As the Alpha arrived, he quickly had to keep himself on his feet because the air had smelt of everything negative. He’s never been in a wide area that only contained intoxicating scents—all fear, anger, confusion, anxiety. They all tasted bitter as he breathed them in, hoping to find something or someone that could smell different despite the situation.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here?” Someone had asked as soon as he allowed himself in.

The area had been crowded, tents sat up everywhere and he knew that there were corpses judging by the scent of death reeking at some parts.

He grabbed his handkerchief and placed it against the lower part of his face, eyebrows meeting halfway as he scanned the area.

“Chanyeol.” The male called again, this time holding a hand to his shoulder so he would turn around to face the man, “What are you doing here? You weren’t given the notification to serve in this scene. Aren’t you on vacation?”

“I saw the news, Sehun. You can’t expect me to just sit in my living room and sip on tea as all of this is televised in the whole of the country.”

The male stared at him for a moment, a mild scent of startle excreted and Chanyeol simply raised an eyebrow realizing what that meant, “You think I’m the kind of person who’d just ignore this.”

“W-well—“

“Yeah, whatever you dumb prick.” He chuckled jokingly. “Take me to your tent so I can help.”

Sehun smiled as he nodded, promptly turning around to take him where he’s assigned to.

 

They pass through what Chanyeol figured would have been the entrance. He kept the handkerchief on, eyebrows still a little curled in frustration because of everything he was seeing. He was in the whorehouse itself and god, forgive him, but if he’d known that this place ever existed, even he would have set it on fire.

There were so many people, Omegas who sat by the corner just staring at nothing—Betas were huddled together as well as some were crying on each other’s arms.

It had him stopping to take off the handkerchief, a scent of relief quickly passing by him and his heart felt a little shaken. It made him wonder how long some of these people have been here. How they were even put in such a mess—how they survived this hell.

Surely there’d been someone powerful who funded this, as the way it had been hidden, operating under the whole world’s nose without the knowledge of any ordinary person.

 

It made his blood boil, thinking that the lives of these Omegas and Betas have been put aside just for their pleasure—just for their fucking needs that before he knew it, he’d found himself standing there with his hands clenched together, his jaw shaking as he gritted his teeth in anger.

 

“Chanyeol.” Sehun called again, snapping his attention, “Easy there man. You know we’ll have to kick you out if you don’t control yourself.”

“Right.” He uttered, and then he was off, tracing the steps that his fellow Alpha had taken.

 

Sehun quickly went in, flinging the sheet that served as a curtain. He knew that the man had already set up his little office there, judging by the way everything was all white—it didn’t faze him one bit to find his friend finally finally putting on his white jacket as if he himself had gone there for a checkup.

Chanyeol was handed the stethoscope, with a smug look on the latter’s face; he watched the male walk towards the other end of the tent to reveal an extended part of it. Sehun slightly flung the curtain-like sheet a second time, and as much as Chanyeol didn’t want to remove his handkerchief, the curiosity had him doing so. That before he even took a step forward, he’d been hit by a sweet scent that had him taking one step back as if he’d seen the greatest horror in all of his life.

“What, don’t tell me you too?”

Too?

Chanyeol was sure that he’d delivered the curiosity properly.

“So I was right.” Sehun said, “Everyone was right about this decision.”

“What decision?”

“All of the Omegas will be taken to the facility for treatment, Chanyeol. You weren’t called in yet because you were supposed to be assigned there officially.” He then put the curtain back to its place, shielding the patients inside.

“One of them had suffered a bad burn, the right side of his face had had problems and he needs immediate attention. His neck had suffered a bad wound probably something that fell on him when the place collapsed. I’ve called head office and we’ll be transferring there in a few hours.”

“And?” Chanyeol cut in, “You said one of them. What happened to the other?”

“Well...” Sehun muttered, but the way that he wasn’t really letting out any scent made Chanyeol a little curious, “He didn’t suffer from anything aside from a few scratches and a huge bruise on his back. I’ve checked on him but… I think you’ll have to check for yourself?”

“Just tell me what’s wrong, Sehun.” He urged.

And Sehun just shrugged, looking back towards where they were and then back to him. “He hates Alphas.”

“What?” He blinked, the words not registering into his system.

“He loathes Alphas, Chanyeol. Well—not to what you’re thinking, what I mean is, when he knows there’s an Alpha around he’d shut down.”

“Shut down?”

“Like a rag doll. He’ll just sit there and wait for you, like… You know.”

“No, Sehun I don’t understand anything that you’re saying.” He groaned.

To this, the latter brushed his hair back and licked his lips. Sehun sighed before he let the words flow, “When we found them, they were hugging each other. The boy was snarling at us angrily, Chanyeol. Like he was telling us to back off; like he was protecting a mate, but then it wasn’t the case. When we got them to separate—we dosed him—he just sat there, staring at us. I noticed his hands were shaking, and his eyes won’t meet anyone’s unless it was an Omega or that other boy that we found him with.

He’s never said a proper word even now. He just keeps growling and snarling.

As much as I didn’t want to think about it, I couldn’t help it, okay? Whatever the kind of life that they had before they were even brought out of that place—well, I can’t even think about it. That other boy in there might be my mate, after all. I don’t want him to think that I find him… unappealing for the lack of better terms. That’s the least of my concern right now; I just want them to be safe and stable.”

“Wait, so how does this work?” Chanyeol asks again.

And after sitting down on his chair, Sehun holds the bridge of his nose, probably a little frustrated because he wasn’t focused on the treatment—Chanyeol’s thoughts were already to the Omega just across him.

“I’m saying that they have to be observed first and get treated. When they’re cleared, we’re required to take them with us; they’ll be put under our care until… You know.”

“No Sehun, stop saying I know—explain it properly.”

“It’s the bond! Jeez how could you not know this? Weren’t you on the honor roll in our class?” The male hissed, “We’ll be treating them ourselves, Chanyeol. Well good luck with that, I’m sure you’ll have to have control over your temper if you want this to work.

The treatment process will also be considered bonding time. Once the management sees to it that they’re in good shape, they’ll be signed for release and then they’ll be under our care; permanently.

And by permanent, I mean by the rest of our lives.”

“Permanent? Rest of our—what?”

Needless to say, Sehun cut him off with an excuse, saying it’s time for Luhan’s check-up. Left by himself, standing there like an idiot, the Alpha huffed out a frustrated sigh, smelling the scent of fear from the other side of the tent where the other Alpha had gone to.

Chanyeol was pretty sure that the other one reeked of anger and… loss.

 

As if punched on the chest, Chanyeol jumped in realization. He could smell it all, that scent—that despite it being sweet, very much to his liking, there was something beneath it.

It got him walking, the muddy ground tainting his leather shoes; the Alpha took steps towards the plastic curtain. With the stethoscope still in his hand, he drew the curtain and peeked in, finding a very spacious room.

It took him three minutes to spot Sehun who’s seated on a plastic chair, leaning onto his knees as he held a delicate looking Omega, sleeping. The Alpha was cleaning the boy’s head with a damp towel, the IV line standing right by the corner and there was a very faint beeping sound that filled the room.

Chanyeol didn’t know what it was about the image that made him stare for a moment. Somehow, the Sehun that he’d spoken to just a few seconds ago seemed to have vanished because the one that is before him is a very worried man, caring for an Omega that he knows not anything about.

 

It wasn’t soon until Chanyeol was able to draw his attention elsewhere, quite opposite from where Sehun’s supposed mate laid was another one who still looked like the other Omegas and Betas that sat by the ruins of what was their home.

The boy was seated, huddled in a corner with his knees folded against his chest. His hair was an ugly shade of brown, as if it hadn’t been washed for a while. And his skin had a tint of purity in it, alluring if he’d have to say—It was quite an eye-candy that—

“Chanyeol, you know I can scent you fine.” Sehun cut off, emitting a frustrated growl, “Have some fucking respect.”

His blood almost boiled at the tone of the other. If what his scenting was real, then this boy here would really have to be his mate—and if so, then Sehun can’t tell him what to do.

“I told you to control yourself, Chanyeol. I can still scent you.”

“Okay. Fine—f-fine, I’m sorry.” He blurted.

He took three deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. With a gulp, Chanyeol swore that he could have choked from life itself because the Omega that he was looking at suddenly shifted in his sleep. How he could even get some shut-eye in such a complicated position, Chanyeol did not know.

All he knew was that suddenly, the world had stopped turning and that Sehun was no longer there in the tent. Just him; just the Omega…

 

When the boy was finally conscious, all sleep erased from his features, Chanyeol wasn’t able to move, because the boy had snarled at him—even going as far as to try and jump him but then he’d noticed that he was chained onto the corner.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol muttered, “Sehun—“

“I told you already.”

 

In the end, Chanyeol found himself sitting at the corner as well—opposite the brunet’s, he situated himself on a plastic chair and made sure that he saw whatever the boy was doing. Though he’d get a few snarls and growls as well, Chanyeol found himself not minding.

It was natural after all. They’d just gotten rescued, still traumatized, he thinks.

And though he didn’t really mean to, he found himself rumbling angrily at the mere thought that his Omega had been one of the victims of this disgusting life.

 

. . .

 

They’d been moved to a facility. It made Baekhyun’s heart ache, his lung pipe clog that he had a panic attack. He was thankful though because Luhan wasn’t separated from him. Throughout the whole ride, he’d hidden himself against the other Omega, curled in a fetal position; he sobbed and sobbed disabled from any coherent word because he still ached.

Everything in him ached, reminded of how Kyungsoo had smiled at him, wishing him—them a better life now that it’s all over.

 

They were groomed and dressed as soon as they arrived. After being taken care of by Omegas—which Baekhyun was grateful to, at the least; they’d been put in the same room, told to wait patiently for their doctors.

Baekhyun didn’t like it. He hated the fact that his doctor was Alpha. Luhan had told him that he should give them a chance since they were there to save them in the first place, but he wasn’t having it. They’re all the same to him—every one of them. They’ll just take whatever they need and once they’re done, they’ll leave them unattended and empty.

To Baekhyun, every Alpha in existence was nothing but monsters.

 

Baekhyun was but a young pup when he’d been brought in. He didn’t know by who, didn’t know how. It’d long been a fuzzy memory in his little head because his memories were later filled with nothing but the cruelty of the world.

His life belonged in a whore house—as what their headmaster called it. He didn’t know if it was even a blessing that he’d been off-limits to anyone all throughout his life, because despite being so, he wasn’t really hidden away from the act itself.

Every night, Baekhyun had been fed—almost overdosed really. With heat-inducing pills; at the moment he reached the right age, he’d never been given the chance to have his heat properly. Baekhyun may have lived a clean life if it’d even be considered one, but the fact that he went to sleep with moans of his friends, with some stranger’s pleasure and their disgust seeping into his doorstep for him to breathe in, the Omega had deluded himself from the fact that happiness could perhaps be in his grasp one day.

Baekhyun had cursed every one of the Alphas that came in and out of everyone’s rooms. He’d cursed, every Alpha that watched him from his bedroom as he played with himself, touched himself because they had a habit of drugging him with illegal pills.

 

And the fact that it was one of their fucked up customers that pulled Kyungsoo in when the log had dropped, was also an Alpha—The one that caused the death of one of his best friends right in front of him. Baekhyun loathed them to a passion, feared them to a degree that with just the idea that they would be near him…

He wished he was in Kyungsoo’s place instead.

 

“Baekhyun…” He jumped, startled out of his thoughts. “Stop torturing yourself. It’s over.” The boy meekly whispered.

They were seated on the floor and Baekhyun hadn’t realized that he was laying there, his head on Luhan’s lap as the boy brushed his fingers through his hair.

As the Omega swallowed the lump forming on his throat, he let a tear escape, watching his best friend smile at him, the side of his face still bandaged thoroughly.

Baekhyun nodded, I’m sorry. He thought.

He still couldn’t talk.

The muzzle was keeping him from doing so.

 

“I’ll tell Sehun about the muzzle, okay? You have to have it removed, Baek. It’ll get worse if you don’t.”

His heart hammered against his chest at the mention not only of the Alpha but also of the muzzle—It’d been put on him since four nights ago, having been dosed with a heavy drug that kept him unconscious, the Omega just found himself disabled from vocalizing his thoughts.

He’d been given a muzzle though it was quite different from a dog’s. This one had been invented a few years back intended for prisoners.

How their headmaster had one, Baekhyun didn’t know.

It was gruesome, with how it’d been put on, and as much as he didn’t want to remember how it was detailed to him, just the mention of the fact that he’d been put on a muzzle would remind him of it.

Baekhyun shuddered in fear.

 

His tongue had been somewhat encaged—strangled, and on his cheeks, there were transparent string-like supports that kept them in place. The muzzle was slightly screwed in, pinching his tongue like a clip that made it ache every time he tried to talk.

He’d learned to keep quiet because of it, too afraid, because whenever he tried to, he’d be injected with what they oftentimes called wolfs bane.

They called it wolfs bane because it numbed one’s sense of pain—and slowed the healing process of one’s wound; it was so that the clipping of the muzzle wouldn’t stay there permanently.

Baekhyun felt worse than an animal with it.

 

In the middle of it all, Baekhyun found himself asleep. He didn’t know if it was caused by the fear that he indulged himself in, thinking of the worse—or was it because he was so tired of his situation that his body had decided to shut down for once.

 

When Baekhyun woke up, after 2 full days, he heard; he found himself chained again on the ankle, feeling as if he were a dog.

What the actual fuck were they thinking?

A frown marred his face as soon as he realized that he and Luhan had been separated again, the Alpha that keeps pestering his best friend was seated there at the corner with a stethoscope. If only Luhan wasn’t excreting such a sweet scent that told of all the happy things that he once knew, Baekhyun would have gone back to all his growling and snarling.

But like Luhan said, they have to give it a chance…

That didn’t mean that he didn’t hate them anymore.

 

Chanyeol was the name of his doctor; he didn’t expect to see him in all honesty, because after that time at the tent, Baekhyun had been both afraid and uncertain about himself.

Something about the Alpha made him… Not himself. And knowing the fact that it was caused by the male—by an Alpha of all things, Baekhyun didn’t want it. He’d heard about this once or twice in his life, Alphas moaning the words to his friends’ while they took advantage of them night after night.

Your Alpha would be so unlucky to not have a taste of this.

I bet I give a better fuck than your mate.

 

A mate…

Baekhyun wondered what it was about, and for the first time in his life, eyes gracing towards the other doctor that smiled at him uncertainly, Baekhyun wondered if this one was his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm putting this up here for just in case. this sort of just happened? not planned. im just writing as it goes. no plot line or whatsoever. here's a prequel i guess. it might have a continuation. who knows. who cares. boo.
> 
> *rated m for something gruesome idk if you'd find it gruesome but i did.


	3. The Unmarked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilde Center - where one can let their wolves take over without having to worry about scents; it's like a gym for regular humans, but serves to let a person shift to their wolf. The air is filtered in this area to avoid fights and undesired mating to happen. Membership is a must.

It somehow worried Chanyeol that Baekhyun refused him not only as a doctor but as his probable mate. The Omega was always mad, not speaking to anyone at all. He wouldn’t eat nor would he say if he wanted to be excused—while it hurt him of the way he was being treated, he tried very hard to understand. He tries very hard to because nobody will ever know the life they led in that horrid place.

 

He’d just cut off his vacation that barely started a week ago. He was given two months off but with the current situation he’s in, he finds the rest useless.

 

How in the world would he be able to find peace in sleeping, knowing that this Omega would be cooped up in here? To know that this brunet would be his mate—Chanyeol worried to no extent.

 

All of a sudden he was put in a situation where his feelings would go overdrive.

Just two nights ago he’d come and go into the hospital, worried to his guts because said boy was unconscious. Luhan, the other Omega that was with him, had told him that it was natural. He said the boy would oftentimes hibernate like this; said it was a defense mechanism.

The Alpha wondered what it was that the Omega would have to defend himself from. He’s safe now, isn’t he?

 

And then it would dawn into him that the brunet didn’t want to be around Alphas. He was defending himself from them—from him.

 

He didn’t know why, but he wanted to go back in time and kill whatever it was that caused the boy to feel this way.

 

It took three days of grooming and more exercises for Baekhyun to be granted a day off the chain. Chanyeol had requested so, wanting to see if the Omega would still act hostile with them around. They got a different reaction though.

On the morning that Chanyeol had entered their room, the boy was there, on his knees with his arms at his side as if he were waiting for something.

It made Chanyeol wonder at first if Baekhyun was going to get up, but the boy simply stayed on that position, eyes downcast and all.

“Oh, Baekhyun…” Luhan cried from the other side of the room.

It wasn’t long until Chanyeol watched the other Omega make his way to his patient, holding the brunet into his embrace; Luhan began hushing him with a soft voice.

“You weren’t like us, Baekhyun.” Luhan whispered, but still it resounded in Chanyeol’s ears, “Why are you being like this?”

And Baekhyun barely blinked, or move. He almost looked like he wasn’t breathing.

“Baekhyun, stop it.” Luhan said once more, “They’re not here for that.”

With a slightly wavering heart, Chanyeol bit on his lower lip. Baekhyun was concealing his scent too much. It was alarming.

As much as the Alpha wanted the Omegas to have their time alone, Chanyeol thought that the easiest way to calm Baekhyun down was to do what was needed.

He gulped heavily, eyeing the surveillance cameras at the four corners of the ceiling.

Stepping closer towards the Omegas, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun tense, knowing that he was approaching. The Omega turned to face him, his nose scrunched in a way as if he was ready to fight—He snarled at him but Chanyeol clenched his jaw, letting his wolf take over.

He watched the way Luhan looked to the other side, shielding his eyes. Baekhyun though was stunned, stared at him as if he found something that he didn’t even know he was looking for.

Not knowing whatever was happening as he let his wolf take control, Chanyeol watched through the same eyes. How Baekhyun let his guard down, how his body went lax, falling back to the sheets of his bed with Luhan to catch him.

Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun’s eyes became a shade of faded green as they met his own.

 

Chanyeol gained control over his body after a couple of minutes; Baekhyun seemed… Shocked like he didn’t know what happened all of a sudden judging by the way the Omega simply curled in his bed, Luhan now standing to go back to his own.

With a folder in his hands, Chanyeol stepped closer to the boy, a little bit relieved that Baekhyun hadn’t gone back to taking a defensive stance.

Chanyeol took very little steps towards the Omega.

 

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what happened. One minute, he hated him, loathed him and wanted the doctor to be gone like all the other Alphas—but then something stopped him.

As if he was watching through a window, Baekhyun saw the way the Alpha’s eyes change its colors, as if he’d been caught in a net, his resistance died down, the alarming feeling riding his spine suddenly becoming a gentle hand that patted him to relief.

Baekhyun knew that what had happened was something he wouldn’t be able to answer by himself. The Alpha had caused it—this man.

Making him submit like that, and leaving him confused, empty but at the same time wondering when it could happen again.

 

Before he knew it, he was already lying back onto his bed, Luhan’s already gone back to his own and then the Alpha was already seated beside him.

Baekhyun anticipated the fear, for his hands to start shaking and for the many disgusting and lewd noises to resurface back into his head but to no avail. All he could hear was the beeping of two heart monitors, and the tapping of leather shoes onto the tiled floor that signaled the still-existing Alpha.

The Omega hesitatingly opened his eyes. In his view were the man’s hands, him seated there by his side. His name plate—Chanyeol—Baekhyun bit his lips as he watched the man play with his fingers.

“Baekhyun?” The male called his name.

He didn’t know why the way his name was said made him felt like he was flying. He wanted to hear it again.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha questioned.

Baekhyun nodded slowly to respond. He wasn’t okay. He felt like crying, like something in him broke and he needed to let it all out. He wasn’t okay.

“I’m sorry for startling you…” The male muttered, “It was the only way.”

 

As Baekhyun looked at the Alpha, he realized that the male was reaching out to him to pet him in the head. It sent shivers down his spine that he hid himself once more, whimpering into the blankets—but just like before, all of his resistance disappeared because up until then, it would only be the headmaster who would pet him only to pull his hair back. But Chanyeol wasn't like that. The Alpha only did what he intended.

Baekhyun shut his eyes, his whimpers dying out as he found himself relaxing as the doctor held him.

“I won’t hurt you.” Chanyeol whispered.

And somehow, Baekhyun found himself believing him.

 

They explained to them how the treatment would be; they will be transferred to another room where they’re separated with a glass wall so they could see each other. Luhan will be cared for by Sehun as he will be by Chanyeol.

The muzzle will be removed that evening and Baekhyun had cried, shook his head in horror because it was another thing that he didn’t want anymore. He was so tired of all the pain already—Luhan explained to him that this will be for his own good.

“Don’t you want to speak again, Baek?”

He did, but knowing that he’ll have to go through the same pain again, he was terrified.

Because of his unstable state, Chanyeol had promised to have the operation moved to a different date—Baekhyun felt thankful even though it somehow caused the doctor trouble. It was one of the things that little by little proved to him that he was finally out of that hell hole.

How Baekhyun wanted to rejoice.

 

Once they were transferred into their new wards, Baekhyun had watched Luhan day and night. The other Omega seemed to have been progressing well, playing with his doctor for a few times, Baekhyun had watched them with envy, he’d admit—because despite himself being able to stay calm with an Alpha in the room, it didn’t change the fact that he still resisted the feeling of wanting to interact with the man.

Chanyeol was, in more ways than one, an unreadable kind of an Alpha. He was different from the ones that he’s come across so far, hesitating over everything that he did when he was in the same room; the Alpha oftentimes reeked of nervousness.

If Baekhyun didn’t have the muzzle on, he probably would be laughing at the male for the fact that he was walking around without trying to even lighten out his scent.

He was an open book.

 

The exercises that they told them about differed. Luhan had a schedule while Baekhyun only left his ward three times a week.

He’d been told that Luhan was almost ready to be proposed for a release, which made him wonder why he wasn’t.

“You and Luhan are dealing with a different case, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol had explained to him. This was one of their exercises—making him understand that what he’s going through was his wolf trying to adjust, while his humane side refused to.

He wasn’t coming into terms with himself that it was over—that to him, he was still trapped underground, everyone was still a monster, thirsty animals that wanted only pleasure from their kind.

Chanyeol told him time and time again that he has to understand that it’s all over now.

“This is the biggest hurdle before you right now, Baekhyun. You have to understand that not all Alphas are like those that you’ve learned to live with in your life.

You managed to overcome your fear when I’m around—haven’t you realized yet that you’ve stopped growling at Sehun as well?” The male had tried, his hand being engulfed by the other.

Baekhyun hadn’t realized so. It’d been a little over four months since they were brought in, probably more if he included the time that he had to be locked up for losing himself. The therapy seemed to have been working, but many times Baekhyun would find himself angry and out of control, raging all over the place.

“You need to talk to me. You need to tell me what scares you, what’s keeping you like this.”

He shook his head, fingers shaking as the Alpha kept him together.

“You have to, Baekhyun. You need to see that there is more to what you’ve lived for.

You know I’ll keep pushing back the date for the surgery to remove the muzzle. Unless you tell me you’re ready, I promise, I won’t have you go through that pain.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what got into him—because two nights later, he was taking out a strip of paper, reaching for Chanyeol’s pen as he wrote his words for the very first time after the incident.

“I’m ready.”

 

Baekhyun had cried and whimpered in his bed for a lot of times. From the moment that Chanyeol had given him the date of when the operation would happen, he’d been unstable, anxious actually. He was scared, remembering how much it hurt. How much everything hurt as they tied him on his bed; injected him and had mounted the muzzle.

“Will it hurt? It will, right?” He slipped the paper onto the desk as he watched his doctor write his report.

Chanyeol simply looked at him with wide eyes—the way he did during the first time that he actually jumped the male because he needed the pen.

Chanyeol thought that he was going berserk, almost calling the security to have him chained after a long time. It was thanks to Luhan that he wasn’t, with his fellow Omega knocking on the glass between them, Luhan had pointed on the pen that was in the doctor’s grasp.

 

Chanyeol smiled at him, and somehow Baekhyun didn’t like that new expression. It was too bright—too kind. He didn’t like kind.

“It won’t hurt.” Chanyeol said, “Nothing will hurt. You’ll just nap for a few hours and when you wake up, it won’t be there anymore.”

“You’re fucking with me.” He wrote angrily.

This time, the Alpha fell back against his chair, laughing hysterically, “Did you just curse me?”

And he nodded, a small smile creeping out of the corner of his lips.

 

Chanyeol was good distraction.

 

 

. . .

 

They didn’t let him into the operation room, one for the fact that he had difficulties managing his anger and two because it was his mate being operated on.

Chanyeol had done research about the muzzle. It was foreign to him, long forgetting about the ugly sides of their kind.

 

It was the modern day, for fuck’s sake. How in the world did anyone have the heart or the guts to actually use a muzzle on anyone? He’ll never admit it because his pride was stronger, but just the previous night Chanyeol had stayed up disabled from sleep as he watched the procedure of putting on a muzzle.

It was just pure torture.

 

Knowing that his possible mate had gone through such process, it made his blood turn black in anger that he had to drive himself to the Wilde Center. Though he’d been a gold member since his younger years, never in his life did he have to go there to calm himself.

His wolf ached at the knowledge that he was disabled from protecting his Omega from such a life.

 

Chanyeol waited outside of the operating room with Luhan and Sehun. He learned from his fellow Alpha that the Omega had been cleared from his therapy; his release papers were already under process.

“I’ll make sure to bring Luhan with me every day.” Sehun offered, “Besides, I know he’ll help with the therapy a lot—as did Baekhyun to Luhan. We’ve talked about everything, Chanyeol. I suggest that you do the same with Baekhyun so that he’ll be able to adjust with the changes.”

“I can’t yet.” He muttered, “He’s still having problems with what’s going on—he’s still trying to catch up with the now, Sehun. You were right when you said that he was different.”

“ Luhan told me something…”

“What?”

“Said it’s something you should hear from Baekhyun himself.”

“Well you already piqued my curiosity. It’s about Baekhyun, isn’t it?”

The Alpha frowned, a little concentrated. Chanyeol scented how he was uncertain about it, but with a nudge of the arm, the male quickly got out of his trance, almost as if he let his guard down, “U-Unmarked—fuck.” Sehun hissed.

Chanyeol blinked in confusion, “Unmarked?”

“Luhan said they call him the Unmarked.”

 

“What—because he’s never been marked?”

“Obviously; even Luhan’s been marked already.”

“What? But isn’t that—“

“Illegal, I know but I don’t care. I’ll simply mark every scar on him anew. We’ve talked about it and that’s what we’re going to do.”

It was amazing, Chanyeol thought. It seemed as though Sehun and Luhan didn’t even need to bond anymore. They look like they’re already in tune with one another—a destined couple.

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms, pouting. He wondered how long he’ll have to wait until Baekhyun opens up to him. He wished soon though. Because then he won’t need to feel this weird sensation going on inside of him.

 

“It’s called jealousy, by the way.” Sehun butted in, “and you reek of it.”


	4. Released

While Luhan had taken only a total of 7 months before he was signed for release, Baekhyun’s time at his ward with Chanyeol had stretched to the end of the year.

 

The times that he would be chained in the ankle rarely happened—only when he would get nightmares, waking up in the late of the night screaming and thrashing in bed. Chanyeol had had him on watch 24/7 through the surveillance camera and he’d come to his aid. As he progressed with baby steps in his therapy sessions, the Alpha had become someone that Baekhyun not only saw as a doctor but also as a friend.

Among all the Alphas that Baekhyun had come in contact with, Chanyeol seemed to be the most harmless one.

 

Baekhyun’s therapy sessions were mostly focused on him talking to Chanyeol—an Alpha. The male had given him questionnaires, made him write his responses as they still waited for the wounds on his tongue to heal; they later found out that Baekhyun had been given too much amount of wolfs bane that his blood had already grown accustomed to it, and for his wolf to return back to its normal state, they will have to have him connected to the IV line for a longer time.

Chanyeol had coaxed him for answers too many times while Baekhyun had tried not to move a finger—to reach for the pen to write down everything that was going through his mind.

He was still scared, he had to admit. But every time he’d be reminded of Chanyeol’s words, there was something that made him feel at peace; there was something there, which somehow spoke to him like a prayer coming true. Chanyeol was too good to be true—as an Alpha, at least. So Baekhyun always fought with himself, a part of him still stuck in the thought that everything that is now could all go on a meltdown. He still believes that this is all a vivid dream that he’ll wake up finding himself still on that god-forsaken muzzle, locked in his bedroom with all the disgusting scent lingering in the air.

And once he does, Baekhyun had set himself to lose it—insanity just a flicker away.

 

But it’s amazing, Baekhyun would think. That Chanyeol, a man who’d come out of nowhere had lent him a hand. It’s amazing how they have this strange connection, which he himself is still trying to come into terms with. He, an Omega actually has something as close to a connection with an Alpha—the kind that he loathed.

More than fingers could count; Chanyeol had been his only pillar of support.

With Luhan gone and barely there with him, too occupied with his newly acquired life not only as a free person but also as a mated one, Baekhyun had time and time again swore to himself that one day, he too would smile as bright as his best friend does with his mate-- him, Baekhyun with Chanyeol. And as much as it was just difficult to picture, he could only ever wish for the best.

 

It was towards the winter cheers, when Sehun and Luhan came over to spend the holidays with them in a plastic table for four was when Chanyeol had raised his plastic cup of white wine. Baekhyun sat, still a little shaken over the presence of another Alpha in his ward— he’s too used to having Chanyeol around now because the man was almost living there with him already except for when he’s on duty—he sat on his chair, head low in submission. He’s slowly getting out of his shell though, and it’d been magic that he could carry a whole conversation now with Sehun even though he still has to look away or look at the wall behind the male because eye contact was still not his thing.

“Baekhyun’s release papers were signed!” Chanyeol sing-songed, shaking his little cup before he sipped on his drink.

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was dreaming at the time, he froze on the spot, shaken. While Luhan pulled him for an embrace, he watched his best friend’s mate smile and clap his hands for the news. Chanyeol had flopped back into his seat, his hand being engulfed by the doctor’s under the table.

For the first time, Baekhyun felt what it was like to to cry out relief from his system.

 

Maybe Chanyeol was right after all.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol had readied everything for Baekhyun. He’s put all of his efforts into having his old office turned into a small bedroom.

Oftentimes when the Omega would be on a rest, Chanyeol would go back home to check on the renovation. Yet again, the prompt for this action had been Sehun. Sehun—his best friend who basically brought him to the realization that he too was an Alpha that was deserving of a mate.

 

 

Chanyeol had always been a guy who had no goals. He went where the wind blew him, followed where the rivers flowed and just went along with where it took him.

Throughout his younger years, he’d been a boy who followed his parents’ decisions. When his family decided to live under two separate roofs, with two extended families, Chanyeol had stayed in the middle. Left on his own and proud of the independence he quickly obtained, he’d come and go from both homes with no ill feelings.

Chanyeol’s mother always taught him that meeting one’s mate was the best thing that one could ever achieve in life; and he believed her because no matter how much he once disliked the way her eyes would sparkle when she looks at her second husband, Chanyeol had to admit within himself that he wanted to experience it as well.

 

And now, all 24 years old of a man at the peak of his life, he’s come to many realizations about life; and how stupidly funny it all seemed.

Funny because he was eating his words—words that he once uttered in his drunken state, how he slurred about never wanting to find himself a mate because he just wasn’t fit for it. Funny because though he held no ill feelings over his parents’ separation, it still scarred him in a way that he almost didn’t want to find out what would be in store for him if he actually crosses paths with his mate.

And against all of it, Chanyeol’s there.

 

Standing in front of a newly renovated room that he thinks would fit his delicate mate; Chanyeol crosses his arms against his chest, humming in content.

He only hoped that Baekhyun would like it.

 

The mere fact that Baekhyun’s papers for release were under process made Chanyeol’s stomach churn in the most disgusting way he could ever describe happiness.

He was late for their supposed gathering, having sat for half an hour in the comfort room checking on his wrist watch. He couldn’t wait to announce the news because he knew just how much Baekhyun wanted to get out of the facility already.

It took the Alpha a lot to have the Omega open up to him. A lot to have him utter one sentence—and a whole lot more for Baekhyun to accept little gestures of care he’d been holding himself back from doing ever since he got to know about the brunet more.

Through the days that they’ve spent together cooped up with no one else but each other, Chanyeol had seen almost a little too much because Baekhyun wasn’t always okay. Especially when he was asleep; when he wasn’t so far away, memories that would once or twice in a night visit and take over him.

Baekhyun had uttered words after words before, he would give him a glimpse of what his life was—washing dishes without a shirt on in a cold winter evening while his friends get customer after customer to pleasure.

Chanyeol had heard about the headmaster— though who the person was or where the person was from, he didn’t know. Baekhyun neither did, he said nobody ever did know. It was a relief to hear from the brunet though, that the headmaster had died. Died because the person tripped over a pipe during the accident, his head landing straight towards a nail; Baekhyun narrated it to him with conviction, fear still evident in his form as he held tightly onto his sheets, lips a trembling pair.

 

It was the very first time that Baekhyun had allowed him into his personal space, what with instincts pushing the Alpha closer to his in-distress mate, he instinctively wrapped his arms around the petite, the boy freezing in his spot but eventually melting right back into his embrace with the stench of fear, anger and sadness fading into the air because he has him intoxicated with nothing but his utmost care and genuine feelings that told him it will be alright.

Chanyeol would call it a milestone; despite the fact that Baekhyun had spent some of his time alone ignoring him like the plague with a new shade akin to pink donning his cheeks, the Alpha was okay with it. He was more than okay with it.

Because not only was it the beginning of an invitation to touch, it also served as a fuel for Chanyeol. For the Alpha to try to coax Baekhyun out of the reality that he once knew.

He was glad that Baekhyun wasn’t as reluctant as he was in the past.

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun’s room had been painted a warm yellow, with little trinkets on the side with a huge shelf that stood by the side followed by his own bed; the Omega was inwardly struck with awe. The room was lively, so soft in the eyes and it felt comfortable to be in. Not to mention the many sizes of dolls that sat by his bed, as if they were waiting for his arrival.

Baekhyun walked in, his jaw hanging as he looked around. He felt happy—genuinely happy that he could almost say that he was flying. Never in his life had he seen a room such as this, as if it was custom made, carefully hand-picked during its creation.

“Do you like it…?” The voice, authority dripping at its edges but still spoke of soft whispers and promises.

The brunet nodded, despite the fact that the Alpha would barely see it; would see him. How happy he made him that day.

 

It took his soul a few minutes before it naturally returned to his body. Baekhyun scanned the room, his eyes roaming here and there and there was a very unusual bubbling of happiness inside him that he simply allowed himself to snoop around.

With his bare feet padding towards the bed, he quickly grabbed one of the bear-looking plush toys, hugging it. The only thing that got him to stop from his incoming positive-insanity was the realization hitting him that he still had an audience present in the room; in his room.

And something like a snap of the fingers made him jump, with his heart doing a tumble because Chanyeol smiles. Not the way would when he’d burst out laughing for when he cursed at him, it was something new…

Something Baekhyun, in the year that he’d been the patient focused on by the Alpha, he swore that that smile could make his life flash right before his eyes.

Chanyeol wordlessly placed his belongings by the door frame. A meek “I’ll leave you to yourself for now.” Slipping into the air, the Alpha stepped out of his room and closed the door.

 

With a pounding heart as this reality dawns into him like a final landing to nirvana, Baekhyun sat on the carpeted floor staring at the white words that read rilakkuma.

It was the first time that Baekhyun cried not because of fear nor relief, but out of happiness—genuine happiness.


	5. Heartwarmer

The very first time that Baekhyun steps out of his room was in the middle of the night. Driven by a beautiful dream-turned nightmare, the little Omega had blasted out of his room with a loud bang that caused the Alpha that slept next to his room come out jumping with wide eyes, eyebrows furrowed in a very worried state.

 

Baekhyun wailed out loud, tears pooling out of his eyes and as if he were a toddler that needed consoling, the Alpha knelt on his knees, arms wide open that waited for him to run to.

The Omega didn’t know what made him, but as soon as he made out the image of the doctor waiting for his approach in his blurry view, Baekhyun ran to him, hugging his Alpha in fear, in distress. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was able to scent everything in his vulnerability but that didn’t matter. What matters is that he woke up, and what he woke up to was not what he expected. It wasn’t the horrifying room that he’d long been locked into, and the air spoke not of the terrifying things that were being done to his friends.

What he woke up to was home, waxed wooden floor that echoed along with the step of his foot, and that he woke up to Chanyeol, his savior, his Alpha.

With a trembling voice that cried throughout the night, Baekhyun stayed close to the man. His body shivered at the remembrance, all of it playing raw in his mind.

It’s over, it’s over, it’s over. The Omega chanted into his head, but nothing was working. It wasn’t working.

 

Before the smaller was able to get out of his trance, he’d already been lifted up by the doctor. As though he was but a little child, Chanyeol carried him, holding his head close to the nape of his neck that all Baekhyun was left to do was inhale the scent of his Alpha.

Home; Chanyeol smelled of it—reek of it.

 

And maybe, just maybe…

It was what he needed that late in the night to help him cross back to the most beautiful of dreams.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol’s heart ached at the sight. Everything’s finally toppling over, what with Baekhyun suppressing all of his worries, keeping them all to himself.

The Alpha had taken this to consideration, that something like this would happen and he was thankful that the Omega had already been released from the facility before it happened. Surely the management would have wanted to keep him longer for observation if not.

Throughout the days that Baekhyun had hidden himself well in his own room, Chanyeol had noticed the little changes in him. Though not all of them were on the good side, he’s come to appreciate the things that he prepared for the boy’s arrival.

In Chanyeol’s observation, books were the biggest contribution as to why Baekhyun’s been able to sleep well, he’s a very curious person and the Alpha knows that this is natural as Baekhyun had literally lived all of his life in a room--Luhan told him once--that only had things that were used on them; that even though Baekhyun wasn’t for anyone to touch, he was still put in situations where he had to do it himself.

It was one of the things that Chanyeol wished he hadn’t heard, but because of his job, he had to. If he had the ability to revive their so-called headmaster just to kill him a thousand times again, maybe Chanyeol would have done it already.

 

Morning offers Chanyeol a new reason to want to wake up, in his arms as he slowly lifts eyes lids in expectation that his patient would have run back to his room, still remained a very peaceful Omega. In between them was one of the rilakkuma dolls that Chanyeol used to own as a young boy—he doesn’t remember the doll being there last night, but he lets the thought slip out of his head—left only to admire the young beauty that reeked of nothing but content, small puffs of air leaving his beautifully parted lips.

Chanyeol circles his arm onto the sleeping one, pulling him close gently against him; and the Alpha doesn’t know why he’s smiling as he did so. Maybe because it was the first time that he was able to hold the boy close, the first time, that Baekhyun had run to him on his own will. A lot of firsts just happened that night in a blink, and Chanyeol’s heart flutters because Baekhyun digs his face to Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling deeper and snuggling against him.

He doesn’t mind staying like this for a few more hours.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t speak for a while that Chanyeol finds himself with cold feet. The boy seemed to have awoken first, after the Alpha had found refuge in another slumber by the way Baekhyun’s body curled against his own only to wake up for the second time to find himself alone in his own room.

Chanyeol stepped out of his bedroom quietly. The door to Baekhyun’s room was still wide open, as it was just the night before—empty not a presence of the brunet in there.

Venturing towards the living room, the sound of the channels switching again and again caught Chanyeol’s attention. He quickly headed there, his pounding heart coming to a calm because he finds a flash of brown hair peeking through the couch. The channels just kept changing that he smiles, Baekhyun finally decided to get out of his room.

Chanyeol doesn’t waste any second as he sped-walked towards the Omega, who in turn, at the notice of his presence froze, the TV showing an old cartoon of penguins running at the background and then they were looking at each other—one with surprise and panic while the other looked at the smaller with happiness paired with a heart that’s ready to explode.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol greets the boy, a warm smile painted upon his face.

Baekhyun’s looking at him in the eyes and the Omega himself doesn’t even realize it.

 

Chanyeol turns around with the objective of breakfast playing in his head. He’ll cook a feast today, because Baekhyun’s showing more than enough signs that he’s getting better. Baekhyun’s okay now, he’s going to be more than okay soon.

The Alpha makes use of his long legs, marching towards the open kitchen. He takes out a small bowl and three eggs, a loaf of bread and a can of meatloaf.

Too concentrated, he doesn’t notice that the seated figure by the couch had long gotten up from his position. Chanyeol doesn’t notice Baekhyun climb up to the seat by the dining table, doesn’t notice the Omega stare at him in interest, at what’s his doing, at all of his actions—even the way he batted his eyelids.

Only when he was opening the can did his attention finally halved, making him jump and slice a thumb because Baekhyun pipes up a “can I help?”

 

The Alpha hisses in pain, quickly sipping on the wound to make it heal, and Baekhyun’s still there, watching him, but then there was the scent of panic slowly spreading throughout the living room.

Chanyeol’s eyes find Baekhyun’s and he raises the severed thumb to show it to the Omega, “I’m fine. It’s nothing, Baekhyun.” He assures.

But the Omega is shaking his head suddenly, climbing down from his seat on his tippy-toes cautiously, as if he was weighing his options whether he should run—which direction, Chanyeol doesn’t know.

“Baekhyun,” the Alpha calls, but the Omega doesn’t seem so willing to listen to him. There was a flooding of the scent already that the Alpha was trying not to make a face at it. Baekhyun shouldn’t freak out over a cut. He’ll heal.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tried, but the Omega stood there, clutching onto the edge of the table.

Assessing the situation, Chanyeol breathed in, trying to find something in the Omega’s scent. He wished for something else to be there because if not then all that happened the night before and just that morning will be for nothing.

What Baekhyun needed was to give himself a chance, let himself do something that’s not a norm to him, he needed to push himself and he was already doing it just now—Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun is battling himself.

 

And Baekhyun wins.

With shaking knees and cautious footsteps padding against the wooden flooring, Chanyeol’s heart almost explodes because Baekhyun’s lips are trembling from hesitance.

The Omega makes his way towards him, passing the island, close—like they were in bed, and the Alpha had continuously licked onto his own wound because it would heal anyways.

 

Chanyeol watches with amazement, how Baekhyun’s lowered gaze slowly rose to meet his own—though his eyes would change course only to come back to look at him, it didn’t matter because he didn’t flinch anymore; how Baekhyun’s shaking fingers reached for his hand.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Baekhyun whispered.

“It’s not,” Chanyeol assured—the Omega seemed so vulnerable by the way he said it, “Don’t worry too much, Baekhyun. It’ll heal.”

“But—“

“It’s okay; it’s just a small cut.” The Alpha chanted in a warm voice.

Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s gotten into him when he uses his other hand to caress the smaller one’s face—and before panic dawns into him, the Alpha is instead, taken by surprise because Baekhyun practically leans in and allows him to hold him.

The Alpha gulps heavily at the sudden eagerness of the other, and though he’s currently the one who wants to hide away in a corner for acting so rash and holding Baekhyun like that, he finds himself staying in his position with his thumb at the corner of his mouth as he heals himself, and an Omega who’s lost in the warmth of his hand, holding it there against him like a child.

 

Loving the new scent that’s lingering in his Omega, Chanyeol lets Baekhyun take his sweet time.

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun lets out a burp, blushing madly right after doing so while Chanyeol lets go of his spoon to laugh aloud.

It’s been hours since the thing that happened—the thing Baekhyun chose to call it such in his head because even he did not know what caused it.

Baekhyun sat by the foot of his bed the evening before; holding onto a book that told stories of Omegas and Alphas and their happy endings. He’s read almost all the books at the lowest part of the shelf, stacked them all underneath his bed that Chanyeol would sometimes come in when he’s just about to sleep; tucked in bed and facing the rows of rilakkuma dolls that’re blocking the wall. Baekhyun was thankful for the little gesture but he’d never tell.

The Omega’s knowledge of Alphas has taken a 180 turn the more he got used to his new home.

Home, Baekhyun had felt awkward calling it such but with Chanyeol’s help, he slowly settled in; even had him choose some of the furniture for an extra room that was just renovated; the Alpha claimed it to be a guest room for when Luhan and Sehun would decide to visit them.

 

It wasn’t hard to make him feel happy anymore since the past days really, but still that didn’t mean a part of him worry at every positive thing that happened.

The gut feeling that happiness will be replaced by pain and suffering still lingered inside him—though only a weak feeling of it existed, it still meant that he subconsciously didn’t allow himself from reaching out to something better.

And it was something that Baekhyun knew he had to fight on his own.

 

That’s why, when things took for the worse that night, his dreams making him relive what was once his life—the muzzle, the voices and the scents that he caught, Baekhyun was more than relieved to realize that his reality really is with Chanyeol now.

And he cried both in fear and happiness, his heart aching and the emotions suffocating him that he couldn’t breathe.

It’s why he ran out looking for safety—his safety that’s his Alpha; his safety, his here and now, his Alpha.

 

And when he’d blasted the door open to see that Chanyeol’s there, ready to embrace him to comfort, everything ceased to exist in Baekhyun’s mind.

 

I’m home.

 

It was all that he needed to let himself try.


	6. Memories, Marks, Worries & Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late new years greetings to everyone! :"D Ah. It's been a while ; A ; I couldn't update because I started working on the first Sunday of the year ; ; // anyway here's a little something. It would be great to drop a comment! as always thanks for reading! :D

It’s a week’s worth of holiday when Luhan pops into the doorway with a tall Alpha tailing him. Baekhyun, now a little more open to his surroundings found himself weeping baby tears at the sight of his best friend.

 

It’s been months since he last saw the other Omega, been months since he’s held him in his embrace that he ended up falling face first onto the floor, Chanyeol all ignored despite the constant “does it hurt?” questions because all he sees is Luhan Luhan Luhan Luhan.

Baekhyun practically jumped the boy, and Sehun couldn’t stop him because Chanyeol had dragged the other Alpha—seeing as he was having a happy breakdown upon seeing his best friend again— towards the guest room that was prepared beforehand.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun practically baby-talked, making the other Omega gape at the complete turn-around of his attitude, “Luhan you’re here—you’re—“

“Yes, I’m here, I’m here!” Luhan returned, voice a tiny bit higher than normal, the two Omegas practically swooned at the presence of one another that they didn’t know they were letting out flowery scents that made both of their Alphas peek their heads out from the guest room.

Baekhyun glued himself against Luhan, hugging the petite tightly, “Oh Lu… I missed you so much.” He murmured against his best friend.

And Luhan’s always there, always always there to return the gesture, to reciprocate the longing because back then, they only had one another to lean on when things got worse than it usually was. The little Omega patted his back, hugging him just as tight, Luhan leaned into his shoulder and swayed their bodies from side to side like little children playing in the gardens, “I missed you too, Baekhyun. I’m glad to see you’re getting better.”

Baekhyun pulled back to take a good look at his best friend who was smiling sincerely at him, “have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?”

The brunet shook his head at the question, and then Luhan’s eyes crinkled happily, his delicate hands finding their way on his cheeks that his face was sandwiched there.

Like a mother to a baby, Luhan kneaded his cheeks making him pout, “You’re smiling!” Luhan exclaimed and then giggled, making his heart swell at the Omega’s reaction. “You’re actually smiling! I never thought this day would come!” the petite squealed, and then proceeded to tackle him again with a hug making him giggle this time.

 

The Omegas found themselves bundled together on the floor, in front of the television. Baekhyun’s been keeping his favorite rilakkuma doll beside him wherever he went, and as they sit there blanketed by one of the newest addition to his room’s theme that Chanyeol’s been adamant on maintaining, they exchange stories about how they’ve spent the days without each other to witness it. While Luhan dreamily narrated to him of how Sehun had been understanding and still kept him in check regarding a few medications that were advised to him, Baekhyun had talked about a few nights that involved his now-rare panic attacks and constant anxiety.

Baekhyun had opened up to his best friend regarding the few improvements in his situation, how he’s sometimes cooked for Chanyeol the way he cooked for them when time allowed.

“I’m so happy for you, Baekhyun.” Luhan had held his hand throughout everything, the warmth of their palms reminding them that here is the now. “I’m so happy that we were able to get out of that place, that Sehun found us.”

“Me too.” He whispered to his best friend, as if it was a secret that had to be kept forever, “I’m happy that we’re getting better… I just hoped that Kyungsoo was here with us to live the moment.”

And the both of them share another moment of silence, eyes connected as they don’t say the words but share the remembrance.

“Kyungsoo told us to enjoy this life, so for him…”

“For Kyungsoo and for us, Baekhyun; never leave yourself out, because you’re not living for someone else, you hear me?”

The Omega nodded, “I know… And I’m sure I will. We will, Lu.”

“We will.”

 

. . .

 

It took Baekhyun a lot of convincing that he wasn’t going to do anything bad; Chanyeol had been uneasy about Luhan’s request to sleep with him in the same bed.

Given that Luhan was a part of what Baekhyun’s still trying to recover from, it worried him that it would trigger the Omega in some way, but the smaller had reassured him that he will call for him—or have Luhan do it at the least, if something that he feared were to happen.

Chanyeol didn’t want to approve of it first, but as Baekhyun constantly said a lot of please, the Alpha eventually gave up, leading the other Alpha to the guest room while Baekhyun hugged Luhan’s arm as he led him to his bedroom.

 

As Baekhyun had predicted, Luhan’s eyes shone in hunger—at the way he looked at his room the moment they stepped in. He had the same googly eyes that he did the first time he came, but maybe now it’s worse than before, because Baekhyun’s collection of rilakkumas had grown ever since. Chanyeol would oftentimes have another stand installed against the wall so he could put his new additions there.

As the Omega watches the other gape at his room, he couldn’t even think about how he would encourage his Alpha to keep it up.

But Baekhyun’s smile is cut off, noticing something by the neck of the other.

“Lu? What’s that?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

To his question, the other Omega’s hand quickly rolled to his neck, fingers tracing the wound as if they were still fresh.

“O-Oh, this? It’s nothing.”

It didn’t pass Baekhyun’s ears—how Luhan’s voice sounded different; Baekhyun wasn’t stupid to know what it was though. He remembered it quite well still.

 

When it first happened to Kyungsoo, who cried in his room so loud everyone had tried to coax him into telling why. But Kyungsoo didn’t say anything to anyone; except for Baekhyun.

It’s a mark. Baekhyun knows that it’s a mark; a possessive mark that an Alpha would brand his Omega with, something sacred—Kyungsoo would narrate to him in a dreamy state, a hand curled against his nape as he sniffed loudly, and eyes swollen from crying that night. How Kyungsoo managed to walk to his room, he didn’t know. And what’s more, Baekhyun would never forget how despite there were tears rolling down his cheeks, he held a smile—a bittersweet one that it made his heart twist in both pain and happiness for the Omega.

 

“… He’s your mate so it’s okay, right?” Baekhyun caught himself saying, his eyes widening at the realization of what he just said.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Omega found himself panicking, turning his head towards the other Omega whose eyes were also a pair of marbles, staring right back at him.

There was a long moment of silence as Luhan slowly turned his head to look back at the interior of his room; Baekhyun still focused on the mark.

He thought about the many times that Luhan cried when he told him that another Alpha bit him again, thought about how Luhan’s crying face was so opposite to this one—more serene, more assured…

More loved.

 

Maybe it was the silence between them; maybe it was the intensity of his stare towards the area that Luhan had blocked with his hand—Baekhyun knew more than to ask what he felt when it happened, or how it even did because that was a private matter between mates. But Luhan knew him more than he knew himself so it was probably enough to deliver his curiosity.

“We talked about it,” Luhan began. “I was just like you too, you know? I cried a lot, and Sehun was there for me, always urging me to let it all out even though I didn’t want to.

I told him a lot of things, Baekhyunnie.” Luhan smiled, and Baekhyun inched towards his best friend, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together.

“I told him that other Alphas marked me; he got mad yes, but he told me his anger wasn’t directed to me.

He promised me a lot of things even though I told him not to, because I wasn’t ready to hear it. He told me a lot of things in return; even called out my wolf. Can you believe it, Baekhyunnie? I didn’t know what happened—neither did he. After our wolves bonded, I felt something different inside me—my wolf reassured me that it was okay to trust him. That we were going to be okay.

After that, I felt that I shouldn’t be so scared anymore, you know? I felt like I wanted to do better for him and for me.

 

I want to be better for us.”

 

As the Omegas lay in bed that night, Baekhyun stayed awake staring at Luhan’s peaceful sleeping face. Luhan looked so beautiful like that. No worries for tomorrow, no fear to sheath him in his sleep to make him wonder if he was going to be okay.

Luhan will surely be okay tomorrow.

 

Baekhyun thought then that he too wanted to be okay soon.

 

And in order to do that, he had to make his first step.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol wasn’t able to sleep a wink.

 

From the moment he peeked out of the guest room where Luhan and Sehun were supposed to stay to the very second that he laid on his own bed after bidding the other Alpha a good night, he wasn’t able to get a second of sleep at all.

Chanyeol still wasn’t able to relax after the door to Baekhyun’s room had shut—instead he chose to keep his guest up with a bottle of red wine and a small talk about their mates.

Sehun wasn’t so willing at first, telling him that he was going to drive the next day.

“White wine is okay, I guess?” The Alpha sighed, pouring the wine glass and handing it over to the male whose expression hadn’t changed from the moment he dragged him in there.

“Look Chanyeol, I know you’re worried but that’s my mate in there with yours. Baekhyun’s not going to have any kind of attack, okay?”

His back was turned to the other’s, the sound of the bottle tapping against the glass resounding and then the Alpha was turning around to lean against the cabinet.

“I can’t help it.” He pushed his hair back, eyebrows furring as he remembered it. It sent a pang of ache inside him, as if he felt what Baekhyun felt that night. “If you saw how he was when he ran out of his room that night; ugh, fuck. I’m so angry. I want to hit something but I can’t—Baekhyun would be scared of me if I did anything like that. If he saw me angry; he’d look at me with the same expression he had when he ran out of his bedroom.”

As Chanyeol made his little speech , expressing his worries in front of his friend, Sehun simply sipped his drink, legs crossed with an uninterested expression intact.

 

Only when Chanyeol was done did he realize that Sehun wasn’t really listening to him—the male was just letting his words die into the air, ignored and forgotten.

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Sehun questioned him, “You make it sound like Baekhyun didn’t recover from the nightmare; you’ve told me this a thousand of times through the phone, Chanyeol but it seems like you’re the one who can’t recover.

Look at Baekhyun now and stop remembering what happened—you’re always worried around him. When I told you that he was different, I didn’t mean for it to make you think that he was a kid who needed parental guidance. He’s not a kid, Chanyeol; he’s 21 years old and he’s your mate—in case you’ve forgotten.

I thought it would do you better if you actually got to take care of him by yourself; not that it didn’t—I mean hey, you barely go on an raging fit anymore and Baekhyun’s obviously not as angry or on-guard in the presence of another Alpha.” Sehun breathed in, setting on his feet.

The Alpha walked towards him, setting the glass to the cabinet behind him. Chanyeol straightened up as Sehun landed his hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve gotta give Baekhyun some credit, Chanyeol.

He won’t always be scared because obviously, he knows he has you now. I just hope that you know as what.”

 

Chanyeol retreated to his room with Sehun’s words repeating in his head. Thinking back, he did see Bakhyun as a mate—days passed, things happened and before he knew it, he’s probably shifted his concern into something else.

It’s been a year already. Did his thoughts of Baekhyun really change?

Chanyeol wasn’t going to deny the fact that he was more concerned about Baekhyun’s welfare now; more than anything, he made sure that Baekhyun was comfortable—and any kind of dislike etched on his face was a strike inside him that ached to make it better.

After experiencing Baekhyun ‘s breakdown, he swore to himself that he wasn’t going to allow him shed anymore tears because it ached for him to look at. He hated it, making the Omega cry.

Was it this feeling that made him distance towards the idea of Baekhyun being his mate? In this angle, he did seem more familial to Baekhyun—like a parent to a child.

 

It made something inside him stir with worry.

Was Baekhyun seeing the same thing? Did the Omega not see him worthy to be his mate?

Questions begun flooding the Alpha’s head that he didn’t know how long he stayed there, turning and twisting with his thoughts. As he thought of one thing, it stemmed into another set of branch that he’d probably made a forest out of his fears.

 

But it only rooted to one person.

 

Morning came to a dazed Alpha who climbed off his bed out of routine.

He would have thought about what to cook for breakfast, who was going to wake up first and to set the dining table—but Chanyeol snaps out of his reverie as the aroma of mushroom soup slithered into his airway.

It made the Alpha scramble towards the door and flings it open. Taking quick steps towards the kitchen, Chanyeol gets air knocked out of his chest because what comes to view was probably a premonition of some sort.

His baby blue apron was tied in a ribbon, tossed brown hair bouncing as the sizzling of the pan resounded. Chanyeol made sure to look at the scene and commit it to memory; because who knows, maybe this was still a dream— maybe he fainted to sleep from all the thinking that his mind was playing with him now.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun’s calm voice resounded in his ears, snapping his delusions, his thoughts and expectations for him to open his eyes, his was still not back in bed nor was he in his room.

 

This didn’t seem like a dream all of a sudden.

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol rasped in response, scratching his hair from behind. He probably looked like a mess. He felt embarrassed all of a sudden. “U-Uh, I think I’ll go w-wash first—“

But Baekhyun was marching towards him with a smile on his face, “It’s okay. “ He chuckled. Baekhyun chuckled.

 

Chanyeol was stunned beyond stunned as the Omega grabbed his hand, pulling him playfully towards the dining table. There were two plates set there beside each other, along with a tall glass of milk and water for each. It made the Alpha’s stomach churn.

Beside each other; as Chanyeol stared at the empty space beside him, he remained absent-minded of the pair of feet padding in the kitchen area. Moments later, Baekhyun was struggling with a big serving plate; bacon and eggs and then another trip made by the Omega to place down a big bowl of mushroom soup in between them.

“I hope you’re hungry. I cooked a feast.” Baekhyun muttered—the Alpha didn’t miss the tone in there; a tone—so different that he thought that he wanted to hear more of it in the future.

 

At his peripheral view as he looked at the Omega, Chanyeol swore there was a tint of pink on those cheeks that made his heart beat like crazy. It made his mind go blank, his heart go mushy and his eyes probably dilate because something warm was tangled against his pinky finger; it made the Alpha stop processing everything else that existed around them—his eyes trailing towards his own hand atop the dining table.

Baekhyun had his face down, his hand situated against his own.

The Omega had hooked his own pinky finger on his.

 

None of them said anything as they worked on their meals. With their pinky fingers attached to one another’s, the both of them spoke without words—talked without voices and made a promise that no one, not even themselves know.


	7. Chance for Two

Baekhyun gave himself a pat on the back. He’d been thinking about his plan all night that even though he envied Luhan for sleeping soundly, he couldn’t bring himself to do the same because he was elated over the fact that his fellow Omega had showered him with compliments and praise of how much he’s changed.

 

Luhan had swooned over him completely, all the while the little Omega’s mind was stuck on the mark that his best friend had.

As much as the brunet wanted to deny it, he had to accept the fact that he envied the way Luhan was progressing in life so well.

Baekhyun wanted the same for himself, but more than the envy that he felt for the other Omega, his mind was preoccupied by the Alpha that gave him a second shot at life, that’d been more than patient with him and so so caring.

Luhan always said that communication was the key; that like how the Alphas saved them from the god-forsaken life that they had—how they were given the chance, they too should give back the same opportunity and see past the norms that they were forced unto.

If Baekhyun was the same person that he used to be a year ago, he would have laughed and rejected the idea. He would have turned it down and said that it was merely impossible. He would have yelled at the world, called them all stupid animals and cursed them to kingdom come.

 

But things change, people change.

 

And Baekhyun thinks that he shouldn’t be exempted from that and that Chanyeol shouldn’t be an exception to chances too.

So he woke up that morning with a plan, a clear head and a light heart waiting for the day to progress. With his heart fluttering, the Omega expertly got out of bed, happy that Luhan slept like a log.

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun didn’t know if what he’d done was something to be proud of. He touched Chanyeol for the first time—by himself. It wasn’t the Alpha pulling him in this time, wasn’t the Alpha who was urging him to hold his hand.

The brunet knew that that moment was a milestone; not because Chanyeol had wordlessly pulled their hands under the dining table the moment Sehun walked out of the guest room, nor was it the mutual scent of content that emerged from their forms.

It was a milestone, because for the first time—which Baekhyun probably noticed himself; that Chanyeol had allowed him to scent him just the way that he allowed the Alpha to do the same.

The both of them ate quietly, Sehun joining them after he went and got himself his own bowl; Luhan came in later with a drag on his feet all because he obviously wanted to sleep in. They weren’t planning to stay long though. Luhan had to go to the hospital for a major report and (hopefully) to get the final cut for his meds.

When the couple was done and ready to take off, Baekhyun had given his best friend a kiss on the cheek, which made his nose cringe because of an awful smell that went past his side. He didn’t want to think that it came from his Alpha though, but maybe that’s just him.

After parting, Baekhyun gave Sehun a small wave, making the tall male raise his eyebrow.

Baekhyun didn’t know that the Alphas were communicating in their own little way.

 

Thirty minutes of silence. That’s what they were left with the moment the door shut close, the roaring of Sehun’s car sounding off as they rode away.

Baekhyun took his attention to the bowls and serving plates, pursing his lips back. He didn’t want to sound mean, but he wasn’t thinking about how wonderful it was that he finally saw Luhan after a long time. Baekhyun’s thoughts weren’t about the mark on his best friend’s neck when he was reminded of what it meant upon the sight of it, and the happiness that he felt, slowly radiating out of him wasn’t because he’d been given a chance to be with his fellow Omega.

It was because his plan worked.

His plan worked!

 

As Baekhyun soaked the sponge, he didn’t notice that the Alpha was watching him from the dining area. Too busy with his thoughts, the Omega kept himself busy, completely oblivious of how he’s practically an open book with the way he had dropped his guard.

The water splashed in his hands. Biting his lower lip to stop himself from smiling—too overjoyed, Baekhyun ended up jumping in fright because Chanyeol makes the loudest sigh. As if he were in a horror movie, the little brunet turned his head ever so dramatically to find the tall male standing behind the dining table, his palm cradling his face.

Chanyeol looked at him fondly, making him turn away.

Baekhyun still can’t take nice.

There was a blush that spread throughout his cheeks, making his smile grow wider.

“It smells great, don’t you think?” Chanyeol hummed before he marched away towards the couch, turning the TV on and surfing through the channels.

As discreetly as possible, Baekhyun wiped his hands against his apron, sniffing on his shirt and grimacing badly.

“Yep.” Chanyeol agreed from the living room, making him pout in defeat, “It’s you.”

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what happened. Why it happened or how it happened.

He wanted to get inside the Omega’s head to truly understand—was Baekhyun having some kind of relapse—did he and Luhan talk about something that made him want to change? Whatever happened last night, it made the Alpha’s worries die down instantly.

It was as if he and the Omega were already in tune—as much as he didn’t want to believe so, but that was what was playing in his mind.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but try pushing his luck. Not only was Baekhyun starting to approach him, because in just that day in itself, the Omega had talked to him in the calmest way that he has ever since he knew him; held his hand (okay just his pinky finger) on his own accord and even did something so close as to laughing (it was a chuckle).

Chanyeol’s heart could only take so much. He never knew that he’d be rewarded in that way, as if his wish had been stacked together before they were granted.

 

The Alpha tried very hard to suppress his happiness but his efforts were futile. Baekhyun, who seemed to have finished washing the dishes quietly padded towards the living room. Chanyeol bit his lips to a close, still scenting the Omega. He didn’t want to admit it but this was definitely a big change. It was a sudden leap that he didn’t expect to happen overnight.

“Would you like some tea?” The Omega’s voice, so soft, so beautiful in the ears; Chanyeol couldn’t believe that the question was directed to him so he just stared at Baekhyun with an inquiring gaze.

And Baekhyun padded back towards the kitchen, muttering a small “L-let me get the pot ready.”

 

Chanyeol got up from where he lay. Grabbing the remote control that sat by his side, he turned the television off.

He wondered if today really was something special—Could he push his limits? He wondered how Baekhyun would feel if he invited him outside. Maybe to the mall? He could buy him a new set of clothes.

It’s already been a year, and with the Omega acting this way, it made his imaginations soar far out into a possible future.

Chanyeol sat on the couch, weighing his options.

 

Would Baekhyun mind?

 

 

 

The Alpha got up, stretching his body a little with a lazy groan. Chanyeol walked back the way he came from earlier, and just like before—but minus the apron—Baekhyun was going back and forth the kitchen. The Omega was working with his clammy hands, trying to reach the overhead cupboards, probably looking for the tea jar.

Chanyeol would have laughed if not for the way Baekhyun looked somewhat adorable.

Clearing his throat, the Alpha yet again goes into another round of lip-biting. Baekhyun jumped in startle, turning around to face him again.

Chanyeol scratched his head with a small shrug, “Baekhyun?”

The Omega responded with nothing but the same look he gave him earlier.

“Do you want to… Go out? For Coffee?”

“Y-yes! I-I mean… I’d love to.”

 

 

How Chanyeol loved how this day is slowly turning out to be.


	8. Mutual Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual bonding - when the individuals' bonds with one another grow stronger, not just in their humane forms but also with their wolves.

The first thing that ran through Chanyeol’s head was his favourite café that’s half an hour away from his apartment. After Baekhyun had given him a shy nod about the invitation, the Alpha for the very first time actually knew what it felt like to run away to one’s room—panicking so hard that he slipped and fell face-first onto the wooden flooring.

 

Chanyeol would have hissed out a curse had Baekhyun not sprayed such a flowery scent of amusement that reached him.

 

In the end, the Alpha gathered himself back up, clearing his throat with a small cough.

 

Chanyeol bit his lips in excitement. Baekhyun was finally getting out. It’s been a year—and god knows how much Chanyeol lay at night trying to formulate ways to invite the Omega out.

 

He had to admit that Baekhyun had been quite difficult in the past year, but now that their relationship has greatly improved, it makes him feel elated to know that the Omega finally trusts him to be accepting of his offer.

 

Who knew that the most aggressive-looking Omega that Chanyeol’s ever laid eyes on would turn out to be such a beautiful creature?

 

Chanyeol face-palmed, a small groan leaving his lips as he shudders at the very thought of his.

 

“… Sehun’s getting to me.” Chanyeol murmured to nobody but himself.

 

The Alpha stood in front of his full-body mirror, checking himself out. He let out a sigh, wondering if his choice of clothing is too… relaxed. Chanyeol tilted his head to take a good look. It was still chilly outside so a black sweater would be okay—with a cream dress shirt on the inside, he shrugs wishing himself luck.

 

The Alpha turns towards his bed, all made and tidied up, he stands before his car keys and wallet. Walking wouldn’t be such a bad idea, he thought. In fact, it would be better to walk because that way he can show Baekhyun around as well.

 

With another love-struck shrug, he only grabs his wallet, placing it right into his pocket. Maybe he can finally bring Baekhyun to that Rilakkuma shop he frequents in—He can let him choose a doll just to commemorate this day.

 

Chanyeol lists it down in his head, a to-do list for the day with the brunet.

 

Deeming himself ready to go out and about with the petite, Chanyeol walks towards his door, breathing in hard as he scents himself—Man, he’s giving away too much.

 

Clearing his throat, the doctor finally grabs hold of the knob and twists it. The door slowly opens, and just like his own, the creaking sound of the door beside his room also makes its announcement.

 

Somehow, this very moment confirms Chanyeol’s suspicion—that he and Baekhyun are finally in tune now.

 

Because the Alpha stands there completely in awe, and Baekhyun mirrors his reaction, the boy almost paling before him all because their choice of clothing matched.

 

Matched in a way that Baekhyun was also wearing a sweater—but the color is baby blue, the one that he picked out once, and the dress shirt inside was the pink one that he always hung beside it in the Omega’s closet.

 

Chanyeol efforts out a smile as he runs his eyes on the brunet’s frame; it made him happy to see that Baekhyun actually used some of the clothes he got him the past year. He used to always snarl at him whenever he arrived with new paper bags with clothing shop brands.

 

And with the way the petite was just standing there, eyes still a marbled pair, Baekhyun was obviously stunned, the doctor could tell.

 

With the silence stretching on as their eyes hovered up and down on one another, Chanyeol wondered when he could intervene the boy’s thoughts. Baekhyun was suddenly blocking his scent that it made Chanyeol a little uneasy.

 

“Baekhyun?” He uttered.

 

And the atmosphere was light again, as if Chanyeol had popped a bad bubble that was trying to consume the Omega.

 

Startled, Baekhyun raised his head to look at him in the eye.

 

“Y-yeah?” The boy meekly answered.

 

“You look great.” He threw the compliment at random. The doctor praised himself for sounding okay when in fact his heart was beating insane.

 

He hasn’t felt this nervous ever since his first patient back when he was still new in their hospital.

 

Maybe Baekhyun caught that scent though, which he didn’t mind. Because it made the air more… filled. What with Baekhyun letting his guard down another time, the Alpha’s nostrils were quick to notice the change in the air.

 

Baekhyun’s scent that tasted like hesitance, a pepper of bitterness coupled with spots of excitement.

 

Chanyeol lets out a relieved sigh to know that the boy was finally letting himself go.

 

The Omega gulped, popping his thoughts out.

 

“Thank you.”

 

And Chanyeol smiles that ugly smile that used to make Baekhyun grimace. The both of them share a moment of cooling down; just to make Baekhyun feel less pressured over this outing. Chanyeol allowed him to take his time to condition himself.

 

As Baekhyun nibbled on his lower lip, eyes roaming the sides of the hallway, he observes the Omega’s actions.

 

“I’m sorry.” The boy uttered, “It’s just… I’m still—“ He tried to explain as he looked up at him, worry line creasing on his forehead.

 

Chanyeol just shook his head and took one step forward, holding the brunet by the shoulders; he brushed a thumb on the pads of his shoulders and smiled.

 

“Don’t be.” Was the only thing that he said, but Baekhyun had closed the gap between them and leaned against the Alpha’s chest, his soft hands finding their way at the edges of Chanyeol’s sweater to clutch on them.

 

Baekhyun breathed in and out deeply, as if he were concentrating.

 

The scent of happiness lingered, leaving the Alpha wondering whether or not it came from him or the Omega.

 

It was enough to make Chanyeol pull the boy closer in his embrace, letting him calm himself down in his arms.

 

“Just,” Chanyeol’s raspy voice emerged, and he cleared his throat briefly, the both of them still holding each other, “Just take your time, okay? There’s no rush. We’ve got all the time that we need.”

 

The Omega nodded in his hold.

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun’s hand was wrapped against the Alpha’s very own.

 

The Omega’s heart still wouldn’t calm down, after having been comforted by the taller; it just somehow made Baekhyun even more elated than he ever was because his plan had resulted into this much affection.

 

It made him a little suffocated at first—in a good way—and now that the event is bottoming into his gut, slapping him like a brick just to say that this isn’t a dream like he used to always think, he starts wanting to get himself accustomed to it.

 

To the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand, his warm embrace and the feeling it brings.

 

He wouldn’t want anything else with what he has now.

 

The walk to the cafeteria would approximately take a quarter of an hour. Baekhyun didn’t mind because he doesn’t get tired easily anyways—though it was quite a shock to see that there are a lot of people in the streets, the doctor was quick to ease his worries, pulling him closely, making sure that he doesn’t wander off on his own.

 

It made Baekhyun happy that maybe Chanyeol may as well be covered by his scent and he thinks that that’s okay.

 

With a smile on his face, the both of them walked the streets.

 

The minutes pass without a word leaving the both of them. Baekhyun, whose head whips back and forth as he stares at every house and building that they pass through, is lost in awe.

 

Was this what he’s been missing all his life? All these beautiful places all standing beneath their household?

 

His eyes were wide with adoration, and he finds himself enjoying the walk more than he anticipated. The fact that Chanyeol would stop every time he did just so they won’t miss each other, Chanyeol letting him do as he pleased was the cherry on top.

 

25 minutes into the walk, the both of them round the street and Baekhyun, as though it were the only thing that he was able to see at that very moment, found himself staring at the small shop across where the both of them stood.

 

Chanyeol seemed to have noticed this, as the Omega felt the male squeeze his hand gingerly.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes lingered far too long towards the shop decorated with the same character in his own room. As though it was calling his name, luring him in… It made the Omega point a finger towards it, and as his eyes slowly peeks towards the Alpha beside him, Baekhyun pursed his lips back, “Chanyeol…?” He shivered a little as the name left his lips.

 

He still wasn’t used to calling the doctor’s name yet.

 

Hands tightly clasped together, Baekhyun gets dragged by the Alpha to cross the street. It made the Omega’s heart beat fast as they approached the small paradise.

 

Baekhyun thinks that he won’t be able to get out of there once they enter…

 

But Chanyeol is set on taking him there, his hand being held tightly by the man.

 

Chanyeol pushes the door open, a small ding resounding.

 

And Baekhyun’s heart is mellow—because a mascot of his favourite doll greets them. He almost has tears in his eyes.

 

“Welcome!” The person by the counter greets along with a few other staff. Everyone was wearing a cute apron marred with the same design, the whole store glittering with all kinds of dolls.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to look at, because everything just caught his eyes.

 

So instead of launching himself towards the different racks and baskets of rilakkuma dolls there, he remained standing beside the tall Alpha who somehow noticed how he was so in trance.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol was quick to check up on him, worry marring his face for a split moment.

 

But Baekhyun felt like he was caught in the headlights—he feels that he isn’t ready to see this at all. Chanyeol shouldn’t have heeded his wish.

 

The Omega doesn’t notice that he has tears in his eyes, his lower lip jutting upwards because it’s starting to curl into a letter n, and Chanyeol grows even more worried.

 

Chanyeol’s scent emerges, and it makes Baekhyun feel even more overwhelmed. How could this stranger do this to him? A mate—how could he be his?

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know the answers, but at the same time he wants to know. Baekhyun is confused, different emotions exploding inside him because Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

He’d given him the cold shoulder for a whole year, but he’s like this, caring, always by his side. The Alpha’s affection—genuine or not—hadn’t wavered.

 

And it worried Baekhyun now that he sees this. Now, as he steps out of his shell.

 

That all along he’s been missing this.

 

He’s been missing a lot, lacking a lot. And his thoughts dart towards Luhan words.

 

They haven’t really communicated well. They were lacking a lot in that part, and now it’s clear that it’s all because of him.

 

Baekhyun tears up at his thoughts. He doesn’t know where to begin and how. He has to apologize for being like this; he has to make it right as soon as he can, needs to recover from that hell. He wants to stop getting angry, snapping at the very idea of Alphas being around him.

 

And as he breathes in a shaky one, Chanyeol pulls him towards his chest, softly patting him in the back.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol hushes, “it’s nothing to cry about.”

 

Baekhyun only shakes his head as he pulls the male closer. He shakes his head because Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he’s like this yet he’s already consoling him.

 

“No.” He fights out of his shaky breath, “Not that—it’s not just that,” he sputters.

 

Somehow, the heavy beating of the Omega’s heart calms whenever he’s this close to the Alpha—and it’s another thing that he somehow learns about himself—losing to mind the fact that he’s hugging an Alpha.

 

When Chanyeol slightly pulls away to get a good look at him, Baekhyun’s blurry sight gives him the male once again, who’s smiling all sorts of sweetness and the Omega doesn’t really know what to do aside from sniffing audibly. The staff are probably watching them, but who cares when he feels that he and the doctor are making this much progress.

 

Baekhyun takes one last audible swallow, the Alpha brushes a sleeve under his eye, making him grimace, “Let’s talk about it at home?” The taller asks.

 

Home—how he loved the sound of that.

 

The Omega shyly nods in agreement, running the back of his hand over his lips. Chanyeol holds him closer this time, a hand resting by his shoulder.

 

And Baekhyun grabs his hand there, clasping it against his as they finally make their rounds.

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun has two new rilakkuma dolls in his paper bag. Along with a onesie of the branded doll, he and Chanyeol are seated across one another at the café that the Alpha had been talking about.

 

After his little break down at the department store earlier, they had somehow broken one more border that kept them apart.

 

Baekhyun could feel his wolf, and it made him feel happy inside because he’s not as alarmed or scared anymore. Even he knows what his wolf feels sometimes, and he knows that this is the beginning of something much better.

 

The both of them sat down in thoughts of getting to know more of each other. And right about then, the Alpha has told him about things, his life, what he does and how he was brought up.

 

Baekhyun knows that he’s supposed to share his own experiences too, but maybe Chanyeol’s a mind reader, because the remainder of their coffee and snacking turns out to be a story-telling of the Alpha.

 

“Sehun is my best friend; I guess I can say that. I mean, he’s been with me since we started getting home-schooled; I know it’s strange, getting home-schooled, but then you have a classmate and all—“  
“What’s home-school?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol stopped himself from doing a double-take, and even though he feels sorry for himself for knowing so little, Baekhyun himself is ready to learn. Just as long as Chanyeol’s willing to teach him.

 

“Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don’t know.” The male openly says. And even though that his issues are something he doesn’t want to talk about in public—or anywhere—ever, Baekhyun is okay with Chanyeol speaking about it.

 

At the very least, in his long stay with the doctor, he knows that Chanyeol is a firm believer of talking about what one would think is a problem. He’d always tell him before, if they don’t talk about it, then how the hell are they going to ever fix it?

 

The Omega thinks that this is one of the things that he loves about the Alpha.

 

The Omega purses his lips back but he doesn’t say anything, just grabbing his cup of coffee to take a small sip.

 

“It’s okay; just as long as you explain to me.” He murmurs shyly.

 

He still feels too small for this world, being out here in the open. He was so used to being kept inside his room in the household, and though that’d been his peace—not being touched by anyone at all—he’d only learned this past year how wrong it was; how encaged he was.

 

And Luhan’s learned to move around this new world—he thinks that he really has a lot of catching up to do.

 

Clearing his throat, the Alpha nods at him with a smile. Chanyeol’s eyes are having that same glitter that they did when he announced his release from the hospital—and it makes him happy to see it again no matter how ridiculous the Alpha appeared to be.  
“Y-yeah, of course I’ll teach you.”

 

Baekhyun nods with interest, leaning in with his cup to take another sip.

 

. . .

 

The walk home is fairly quick. Quick in a sense that the both of them walked without haste, or words nor stopping. The both of them simply walked, with their hands tight against one another’s and though that may be so, they took their steps with small smiles gracing their lips.

 

It was mutual bonding, the both of them knew, but none wanted to talk about.

 

Baekhyun’s heart flutters against his chest as he thinks about this over and over again, squeezing the Alpha’s hand against his own.

 

He wants to laugh, but he doesn’t know how the Alpha would see that as—and he thinks that the Alpha really is a mind reader, because his voice booms in a playful manner.

 

Chanyeol’s chuckles was something he’s never heard in the long time that they’ve lived together and it makes the Omega smile, quickly looking at the man whose already doing the same to him.

 

As their eyes meet, the two of them share a laugh.

 

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand as they near the apartment, and much to the Omega’s oblivion, the doctor’s already forming the words that he could use to explain to him what being in tune with one’s mate means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg it been foreveeer! I've been busy at work ; u ; i hope u guys like this disgusting fluff. Was supposed to be a Vday update but who am i to post on time huahauhaua sorry ; w ; please don't forget to tell me your thoughts!


	9. All Out

Baekhyun climbs out of his bed in haste, his favourite doll in tow. His lips are trembling, heart hammering against his chest and his face is marred with cold sweat.

 

The darkness around him is scary and suffocating. He doesn’t want to be here alone. A panicky breath leaves the Omega’s mind blurry. He grabs without aim, searching for the door out.

As small whimpers leave the Omega’s lips, he breaks down in a childish cry, finally grabbing hold of the door knob to get out of his bedroom. Everything reeked of fear and horror.

A series of grieved cries left him as he fell onto the flooring of the hallway. Rubbing his eyes in defeat, tears streaming down his face, Baekhyun’s mind tell him to go to the Alpha. But it’s late, almost bordering to morning. He doesn’t know what to do, with his heart aching and begging him to find peace.

Swallowing deeply, the Omega gets up, a prayer at the back of his head that Chanyeol wouldn’t mind this disturbance.

“Wuuu…” he cries, like a pup—like a child, “C-Chan—“ he hiccups, small fist tapping onto the door that seemed as though it was the tallest that the brunet had seen.

“Chanyeol…” He cries.

 

The quick tapping of feet against the wooden floorboards tells the Omega that it will all be alright—and the quick pull of the door open, as if it was so close to being yanked off its hinges, told Baekhyun that he should stop thinking that he will ever be a hindrance to the man that he’s destined to be with.  
Chanyeol’s face is the first that the Omega’s eyes lay on; Chanyeol’s face, so awake, alarmed and worried.

Their eyes are quick to find each other, and it’s Chanyeol who makes the move first, embracing him every night that happens to be like this one. It keeps getting worse and it’s starting to freak him out.

“Chanyeol… wuu..” He cries, hugging the Alpha tight as he is carried like a child, his face hidden at the crook of the doctor’s neck, “They will find me…” He whispers, again and again, “I don’t want to go back, I don’t want to go back—“

 

Midst his troubles, the Alpha walks back towards the bed, a mind-boggled Omega in his arms.

Baekhyun keeps chanting it over and over again because it all sounded so real—All of it— Speaking to him in a way that almost made him feel like he was there again.

Hidden in the room of his Alpha, the petite curls himself against the sheets, inhaling all the scent of the male.

He wants to stay there forever—he feels safe there; protected.

And he keeps his eyes shut in fear that he’ll wake up once more—in the household. It scares and troubles him at a level of insanity. He thinks that everything’s just an illusion again and it’s beyond disappointment bottoming into his heart to know that he’s back at square one.

Hadn’t he laughed a few days ago? Already made progress with his Alpha?

Baekhyun’s heart is heavy at the thought.

 

.”—hyun… Baekhyun, look at me. Baekhyun, open your eyes,” the voice says in a frantic manner, “Oh, Baek… Please, talk to me.” The Alpha says.

He reluctantly does, after a few moments.

With laboured breaths refusing to calm down, the Omega peeked towards the Alpha who’s looking at him. Chanyeol’s encasing him on the bed, his body beneath the larger one. And he’s scared—oh so scared that maybe he’s also leaving his ugly scent on the Alpha’s sheets.

It makes the Omega want to leave but more than that, he would love to stay right beside the man.

As Baekhyun continued to weep, body jerking as fear struck him in waves; he had no other choice but cling onto the blankets, hiding his face there another time.

But Chanyeol wouldn’t let him, because the Alpha yanks the sheets off, kicking it off the bed so that he had no escape. Chanyeol’s eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, Baekhyun sees in his tear-filled eyes, and he doesn’t want that.

He keeps dragging him down with him every time he’s struck by his past; it worries him of never being able to get over this—never recovering.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered, eyes slowly trailing towards the male above him.

Chanyeol’s breaths are coming in short, and as much as Baekhyun didn’t want to scent the way the male’s worries and anger are mixing into one, it was evident in the air.

He’s making Chanyeol angry—and he doesn’t know why but he recoils, digging himself deeper onto the mattress, Chanyeol’s eyes become wide at the scent he’s giving out.

“Baekhyun, no no no,” The Alpha mutters.

The petite is scooped into a tight embrace, Baekhyun’s face digging against the male’s chest instead.

It somehow sends Baekhyun into a sudden wave of calmness, his heartbeat slowing down to its normal rate as though he were dosed with something.

“It’s not you—“ Chanyeol sighs, “I just… It hurts me to see you like this, angers me. I’m angry because I wasn’t able to find you sooner. I’m angry at myself.”

The Omega sniffs, shaking his head, “But it’s not your fau—“

“It’s not your fault either.” The Alpha murmurs, taking his hand that’s clutching onto the rilakkuma doll, Baekhyun purses his lips back with a small sniff.

The both of them lay awake in bed that night. Baekhyun ponders as to whether he should tell Chanyeol what’s been going on in his head, finally let him in to the best that he can.

Maybe this would save the both of them from all the trouble? Maybe he should hurry up, force himself to be okay, to recover.  
Baekhyun felt himself slowly relax as the seconds ticked by. When he found his breath again, the Omega finally moved to snuggle against the Alpha, one arm sneaking around the male’s waist to hug him tighter.

“I,” He started; voice a little shaky, despite the hesitance, the Omega thought that this would be the best time to do something—it’d be better for his Alpha to know what kind of environment he grew up in, what made him what he is rather than later, he thinks.

“I was born in the household... My pa died when he gave birth to me, master said.” He dug his face against Chanyeol’s frame, which in turn held him closer. It made Baekhyun brave enough to keep going.

“Kyungsoo and Luhan were taken in a few months when I turned 5, because master said he wanted me to have playmates.” He whimpered, “Everyone was nice to us, kept us cleaned, bathed us every day unlike the ones that lived upstairs. Master said they didn’t need to be bathed every day unlike us. Because he said he loves the three of us.”

Breathing in, the Omega’s body shook a little. He remembers it all—the reaping—standing there in a line with the other occupants of the household, how he along with his two best friends were put there like they were products to choose from.

It was only then that they found out the true meaning of being in the household.

It was horror—madness. Having lived in seclusion through one’s life only to find out that they were waiting to corrupt you at the right time—Baekhyun didn’t know if he had the right to feel lucky because as the young man stepped closer to one of his best friends, he was just one of the many of the Omegas lined there—excreting such obvious scent of relief.  
It made him feel bad for doing that, made him want to run after their master as soon as the male stood skin against skin with Kyungsoo.

Even until now, those two life-changing words still rang clearly in his ears.

“This one.” The headmaster’s son murmured.

 

“They took Kyungsoo away,” He cried, “And ever since that day, we became one of the Omegas that resided in the upper floor.

… I guess we didn’t need baths anymore.”

Baekhyun’s heart was calm despite the recalling of the dark times. These are what haunt him; the life he led not knowing full well in the beginning how wrong it was going to be.

He trusted the headmaster, did what was told of him because he was merely an innocent child. They were all innocent children—and it was the ugliest thing to happen in one’s life—to be brought up with rainbows and unicorns, only to be faced with the terrible truth that life had in store for them.

It wasn’t great how one’s first scenting in puberty would immediately be all about sex—bad ones that reeked in every door that they passed in the hallways. It made Baekhyun want to puke, being that exposed to such scent. It was like being forced to live with one’s head detached from their body—to allow people to touch you only for one reason.

The only thing that he had to be thankful for right then was the fact that he could still see his best friends.

But nothing was going to be the same anymore.  
While Kyungsoo walked around—sometimes limped, really—to their rooms to visit, Baekhyun had been troubled day in and night because he’s heard and scented the many things that were done to Luhan.

It was an emotional torment for him, despite having nobody touch him. He knew that the headmaster had a much more disgusting plan for him having kept away for that long.

And as they all matured into “beautiful, alluring and enticing” Omegas, it was then when Baekhyun for the first time in his life knew what his seclusion meant.

 

The prickling pain would start at his neck; feeling as though he needs to press onto the sides that he would lay there wanting to be touched, it would make him sweaty, the heated feeling proceeding towards his lungs that he’d be breathing heavily in his sheets.

His clothes would get in the way eventually, and the insanity will build up, his mind going hazy despite him being fully aware of his actions, the Omega found himself pressing onto the underside of his belly because there he finds out that the heat could be satiated.

Baekhyun felt like an animal right then and there.

The very first time he lost sense as a human—gave into his animalistic desires for some unknown reason.

 

Midst the disgusting way that he tried to get the heat out of his system, Baekhyun had seen the pair of eyes that watched through his door—and it made him cry, his own scent suffocating him because of how much he seemed so in need of a company.  
After that very night, succumbing to exhaustion, Baekhyun learned how to conceal his scent—the moment that Luhan had come into his room, wanting to comfort him.

“Why can’t I scent you—…?! Baekhyun! Talk to me!” Luhan had cried while he lay in bed not blinking, because playing in his head was the event that took place earlier on.

He could still very much remember how he wished he could die that night.

 

Chanyeol’s body had been stiff throughout his narration, when he’d started telling him how he’d been kept in the household, the male’s body tensed, making him wonder if he had to stop.

But no, the Omega didn’t want to stop.

For someone like Baekhyun who found no way to convey his feelings, didn’t know how, he thought that this would be the way to let the Alpha see more of him.

This was all he had, and now that this part of his life is over and done with, he thought that he has to be brave to accept that it was what he had to make do with in order to be what he is today.

And for Baekhyun to know that it’s okay to be the way that he is, Chanyeol has to know what he’s trying to get over—He has to know why it scares him, what part of it.

Chanyeol has to know what kind of an Omega it is that he’s taking in—what kind of a mate he is taking in…

If he still wants him, that is.

 

Baekhyun’s heart flutters at the way he’s starting to think. Is this his desperation speaking for him? He wonders if this is because he’s feeling so weak right now that he’s so accepting of the idea of finally being open to this Alpha.

It’s been a year since he’s been taken in, but he’s never tried to make efforts to know him.

It’s only these few months that things finally settled down for him; a year for him to realize that he isn’t going anywhere—that he’s only beginning to understand that these are nothing but nightmares, to understand that as long as Chanyeol is around, he won’t have to live such hellish life…

Not anymore.

 

As silence envelops them, Baekhyun digs his head closer against the crook of the doctor’s neck. Chanyeol hasn’t calmed down, probably still angry. It was evident by the tightness of his grasp onto the Omega’s body.

Baekhyun didn’t mind, in fact, he was thankful that someone actually still wanted to protect him like this.

He was happy, that just like the already-read fairy tale books stacked under his bed—despite all of the damsels’ waiting put in vain, they still got their prince charming though a little late.

He’d like to think that this is the case with him and his Alpha.

 

The Omega’s eyes begin to droop, finally able to let his worries out like a flood gate; the brunet allowed himself to relax in the latter’s hold.

Baekhyun could hear the Alpha’s heartbeat, hammering loudly. It makes him smile, wanting to believe that this is the caused by him being there with him.

As Baekhyun closes his eyes to welcome sleep, he feels a beautiful warmness spread across his chest. What was earlier on a heavy feeling of dismay and troubles now replaced with a long-awaited comfort.

The sheets shuffle under their feet, and then he’s being tucked in, the Alpha offering his arm for him to lay his head on.

Chanyeol’s lack of response doesn’t frighten him; rather it gives him a sense of comfort.

As Baekhyun slept that night in the embrace of the taller male, he welcomes the light feeling that’s starting to settle in his being. He’s finally laid out all that he is to him—no more secrets, no more mysteries.

Baekhyun’s heart thrums peacefully in his chest, Chanyeol’s hand gliding onto his jaw to adjust his position.

The last thing that Baekhyun fee’s before he finally gives in to sleep, is the warm plush lips of the Alpha steadying onto his forehead.

“Thank you for telling me.” Chanyeol whispered against his skin.


	10. Little Baekhyun Steps

That evening changes everything between them.

 

For how the Omega sees it, it was time to let go of his insecurities. He’d slept soundly for the very first time, not a single drop of tear from him as he was encased by the doctor’s warmth, the brunet found himself in exactly the same position as he remembered being in.

 

Chanyeol’s arm was wrapped protectively around his waist. The Alpha has him there, so close against his body. Baekhyun may not want to believe how the day is starting out so great for him, but the reality he finds himself in just seemed to be getting better than it was the day before.

His head is resting against the Alpha’s arm, face fairly close, against the crook of the taller male’s neck. There’s nothing but the scent of peace there, nothing short from happiness, that Baekhyun finds himself emitting not sooner than later.

Knowing that Chanyeol didn’t mind everything he shared with him the night before, it makes Baekhyun happy to actually find someone that’s willing to take him as he is.

 

A year…

 

And he only realized such.

 

The Omega wonders if he could make up for lost time. Baekhyun thinks he will forever regret not using that whole year of knowing the Alpha.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol stirs in bed; the first thing in his mind is the petite boy that’s supposed to be lying in his arms.

He doesn’t dare open his eyes, because he knows that something is lacking there. He knows, but he doesn’t want to believe—that at that very second, he was alone with no such Omega.

He finds it a little disappointing to wake up on his own, but with a deep intake of breath which comes in pair with an aroma akin to the one he woke up to just the day before, sleep is washed out instantly and he finds himself hopping out of his sheets, his heart filled with expectation.

Chanyeol finds that the door to his bedroom isn’t even closed to begin with, and it makes him bite out a smile.

A mop of brown hair quickly pops in, startling him.

“Chan--? Oh… Y-you’re awake. D-did I wake you? Was I noisy?” The boy muttered hurriedly.

The Alpha simply smiled in response.

“I’m sorry, I was just—“

“You realize that that’s the most of words you’ve spoken today?” He teases.

The Omega, whose face was already as red as a tomato at that very second, only got redder as he said this. The Alpha toppled over back in bed at the image before him, it made him roll in happiness coupled with a loud whooping laugh.

Seconds after he calms down, Chanyeol finds his heart stuck in his throat, because the brunet walks right by his side of the bed and pulls the blankets off him, a shy question of “A-aren’t you hungry?” being directed to him.

Jokes aside, Chanyeol gulped his heart back in its place as he stumbled out of the cushion once more, towering over the little Omega who hasn’t looked away from him at all.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but pop out another smile, but this one—probably something that reminded Baekhyun of the hot mug of coffee they had just the day before.

 

The both of them walk back outside, quiet steps padding towards the dining area where Baekhyun had yet again prepared a feast.

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should get used to this. He’s not exactly sure yet—and that’s scary.

 

During the meal, the petite made sure that Chanyeol didn’t lift a finger only until he is about to eat. Baekhyun had walked back and forth from the kitchen, taking out glasses and then a pitcher of water, and then he would get up again to get something from the fridge but decide against it. It amused the Alpha for a bit, especially because the brunet had a small smile gracing his lips. It’s a new sight—but a darn good one if Chanyeol had to say.

Baekhyun hadn’t been doing anything as per usual. He’s walking around freely at home, turning the TV on whenever he wants and surfing the channels. It’s only a small thing that not most people would probably pick up on, but to Chanyeol, it’s a huge step towards recovery because the brunet was nothing like this in the past year—heck, Baekhyun never even stepped out of his room until he fell asleep.

To know that the boy is as comfortable as he is now, and is growing ever more at home with him makes the Alpha’s ego soar.

It’s a huge step. It’s a big change.

 

And it’s something that he will forever be proud of.

 

. . .

 

The Alpha sighs contentedly as he puts down his bowl of mushroom soup. He licks his lips to completion, feeling as though it was the first time he had been fed with home-cooked meals.

It isn’t really a lie though; because Chanyeol only ever knows how to fry food—breakfast always being either fried eggs or bacon with a loaf of bread.

He used to take his lunch outside until the Omega came along, and it was quietly a blessing for him that the boy had such mad skills in the kitchen.

 

“Would you like some tea?” Baekhyun chirps beside him, cutting his train of thought.

Chanyeol had an eyebrow raised as he turned to look at the brunet, whose hair is still a bundle of adorable mess. Baekhyun seemed to have gotten up early to prepare these for him, and it makes him ever more elated.

The boy’s eyes drooped as he tilted his head gracefully.

But the Alpha just held his shoulders, making the boy jump in his seat. He looked frightened.

“You know what?” Chanyeol smiled.

Quickly, the scent of relief came seeping in, replacing the quick spurt of fright and startle in the air around them.

“I’ll make us tea. You go back to the living room.”

“I-I’ll just clean the table—“

“Nope, I’ll do that.”

“Labor share?” The brunet offered.

Judging by the lingering scent of panic, the doctor could really tell that the boy is trying his best to be comfortable with the scenario.

He knows Baekhyun is putting all his efforts, maybe finally trying to open up after what took place the night before.

Chanyeol smiled tenderly, and found his heart stopping by a few seconds when the boy averted his eyes elsewhere, but nevertheless, smiling back.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun nodded, to his surprise.

 

A few clattering and quiet glances later, what with Chanyeol insisting he took the heavier load of work; the both of them end up standing side by side in front of the huge sink.

Baekhyun pushed his apron to him, but Chanyeol preferred the petite to use it because he is yet to change out of his clothes anyway. Surprisingly, the boy didn’t put up any fight.

As the both of them begun working on the dirty dishes, the doctor had sensed a new scent lingering on the Omega. It made him smile, but not really say anything. They continue to wash the plates until there is a small pool of bubbles on the sink. And the Alpha begins to be playful by sneaking small touches over to the Omega’s hand whilst dipped in the water.

Chanyeol watched the Omega smile at his small attempts of fun. As the faucet continued to run, he takes the chance to startle the boy with a splash of water.

Baekhyun’s face cringes as he does this, and the Omega takes a small step back, both unaware of the wet puddles they’ve accumulated for the messy chore.

The petite slightly loses his balance as he slips on the wet patch on the tiled floor. Panic is emitted from both as the incident happens, but Chanyeol is quick on his senses, with a “Whoa!” coming out of him before he lunged over to catch him, Baekhyun’s heart stopping at the position they’re suddenly in. Chanyeol’s eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets as well as he realized what he’d just done.

It was instincts, he thought.

His body went auto-pilot.

 

The running water was long forgotten as the Alpha slowly held the Omega back in a standing position.

Before he could recollect himself though, the Alpha only found himself broken to pieces another time as he felt the petite’s nimble fingers clutching onto his forearm, and he thinks that he’s still dreaming as he watches the younger effort himself to tip his toes.

Something soft lands against his cheek and Chanyeol stops breathing.

“T-thank you.” Baekhyun muttered.

Before Chanyeol could say anything, his arm still frozen to the same position that it was as he caught the boy, Baekhyun had run off from him; a door somewhere in the distance shutting off with an audible thud.

 

Chanyeol finds himself smiling throughout the morning but the thing was that, Baekhyun still hadn’t come out of his room, and it somewhat worried the Alpha that maybe the boy was having second thoughts of his actions again.

Baekhyun really needs to relax, he thinks.

 

And he might just have the perfect idea.

 

. . .

 

Coaxing the boy out of his room proved to be harder than ever before. He’s tried to tell him that they will drop by the rilakkuma shop again, but he’d only gotten silence as a response.

He’s also tried offering him coffee outside like the day before, but the brunet still didn’t react.

With a loud lonely sigh, the Alpha walks to the living room and lays himself on the couch.

Maybe he should leave the Omega alone to himself for now. Turning the TV on, Chanyeol drapes an arm over his head and closes his eyes for a minute.

Maybe he should go alone instead. Yeah.

 

Getting up, the Alpha makes a beeline towards his own room. He quickly passes his bed, getting out a set of clothes to take with him. Taking out one of his bags from the rack, he dumps his belongings there and sighs.

Chanyeol smiles to nobody but himself.

With his last efforts, the Alpha knocks onto his wall loudly. He lets out a low chuckle as he hears the door to the brunet’s room open, followed by small footsteps that becomes clearer and clearer and then his own door is being pried open.

Baekhyun peeks into his room.

Cute.

 

“Wanna go with me?” He asks casually. He knows that the matter earlier is yet to be talked about, and that the smile gracing his lips was so obvious that Baekhyun looked like he was ready to retreat back to his room.

But it’s a happy thing that he doesn’t do so anyway.

“Where are you going?”

“Wilde Centre.” He offers, “Wanna stay there for a few days? I think it would help you a lot if you let your wolf loose for a few times.”

“M-my wolf?”

“Yep. I’ll show you around.”

 

And with that, the tension died instantly to be replaced by a quiet time of packing and getting ready.

Baekhyun had come out a few minutes after Chanyeol, who was waiting by the doorway. He smiled when he found the Omega ready and willing to leave with him.

“You’ll love it there! Ready to go?” He says, offering a hand out for the Omega to take.

Baekhyun doesn’t return the Yeah! That he expects with enthusiasm, but it was enough that the petite took his hand in a jiffy, entwining their fingers tight and secured.

 

Come to think of it, it’s going to be the first time that he sees the Omega’s wolf. Oh how Chanyeol’s looking forward to it.


	11. Into the Wilde

The drive was silent, but Chanyeol had exerted his efforts for small talk. The Omega seemed to remain flustered over what happened that morning, and though the Alpha could scent the splash of nervousness coming from the petite, he wasn’t so worried about it because he knew that the brunet could practically scent him being all happy about it.

 

Baekhyun had cornered himself against the door, but that wasn’t really saying anything to the taller male because he was sure he’d given him the freedom to choose where he wanted to sit. He would have chosen the seat at the back, but the Omega had been brave enough to still take the one beside him. Chanyeol felt amused.

 

It was 48 minutes past one when they reached their destination. The Wilde Centre was located borderline outside of the city, and was encased by a large dome that displayed its uniqueness.

When Chanyeol parked the car, the Omega peered outside the window, even getting his head out to take a good look that Chanyeol leaned in to unbuckle the petite’s seatbelt. Baekhyun didn’t seem to have noticed.

 

The Wilde Centre stood at its tallest, an overwhelming sight yet at the same time it gave off a homey feeling to whoever would look at it from a distance. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun gape as his eyes graced the structure. Only when the Alpha made a move to open the door and dismount the vehicle, did the smaller follow his lead, quietly pushing the door to a close only because he jumped when Chanyeol slammed his own shut. It made the Alpha smile at the way he was acting, already too fond of the petite. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to have Baekhyun running around in there.

Going around the car, the Alpha took their bags out of the trunk. Baekhyun was quick on his feet, already standing by his side and ready to help. The Alpha shook his head to this, only offering his hand to the brunet.

Baekhyun, with a blush on his cheeks, took his hand and entwined their fingers on those little spaces.

 

The both of them walked slowly towards the entrance, lots of greens making its appearance until finally, they were walking on natural grassy fields, the pathway leading them to a very traditional style that reminded Chanyeol of old saunas that used to exist when he was a child.

 

As they neared the door, Chanyeol could scent the incoming fear of the boy beside him. He was quick to let go of the brunet’s hand, startling the other, but had only to reassure him because he was already pulling him closer against his side, making the boy hug him and clutch onto his shirt. Chanyeol rubbed a comforting thumb against the brunet’s waist, kissing the crown of his head as they make their entrance.

“Welcome to Wilde Centre!” A lady chirped.

Baekhyun jumped. Again.

Chanyeol had to supress his laugh.

The sound of flowing water by the right side of the interior took the Omega’s attention next, standing there to ease newcomers; the display served its purpose as it welcomed the petite with calmness, the playful flowing resounding in the lobby. Chanyeol watched quietly, only looking through his peripheral view how the younger’s head tilted from side to side as his lips cutely parted to express his curiosity.

When Chanyeol deemed the Omega’s hype to come down, he started on his feet again, dragging the boy with him towards the counter. Baekhyun seemed reluctant to approach, but when he’d kissed him on his head again, only then did the boy do so willingly.

“Hi.” Chanyeol finally returned the greeting to the personnel.

“Oh, Mr. Park, welcome back.” She greeted merrily, “Will you be availing the same cottage house down the lake?”

“Actually, yes I will.” He started, “But before that, I’d like to sign him up, please.”

The lady’s eyes zero’ed in on the Omega. Judging by her suddenly stoic expression, Chanyeol has already confirmed that she wasn’t an Omega, already looking down on his mate.

“One-day visit, Mr. Park?” She asked sweetly, but her eyes would shift towards the boy with daggers.

Chanyeol was quick to pick up on her change of attitude as she tapped on her screen.

“He’ll be availing the Gold membership.” He stated firmly.

The lady, obviously taken aback by his sudden tone, bowed her head lower towards the screen. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s fist clench tighter at the hem of his shirt from behind.

“Y-yes, sir.” She muttered; lower chin obviously trembling at his sudden display of defence.

He wasn’t going to allow some stupid girl look down on his mate.

 

After an agonizing amount of time that the girl kept making mistakes into signing Baekhyun up, Chanyeol had excreted so much anger in the lobby that she’d given the golden membership card with a pair of shaking hands, she didn’t say the usual friendly “Thanks for joining Wilde Centre,” but then the Alpha didn’t really give a fuck because she’d been nothing but rude to them.

As he took the card from her with a low rumble of anger dying in his throat, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his arms again, this time darting his eyes angrily at the receptionist who remained blushing with shame. He made sure that she saw him lean down to kiss Baekhyun on his shoulder.

 

The walk to the lake proved to be another round of silence. Chanyeol’s pretty sure that he scared Baekhyun again for how he acted—but he wasn’t just going to let any stranger look down on him like that—he didn’t really know if he should apologize for what he did. Knowing Baekhyun for almost a year now, he is sure that the little one could defend himself just fine. After all, Baekhyun used to be so snarly at him.

As the both of them make their way to the cottage house—Which Chanyeol by the way practically owns because he made sure that it’s always available for his use whenever he wants (he practically bought it along with his membership), Chanyeol was surprised as realization dawned to him that Baekhyun hasn’t really let go of him still.

 

By now, because of what happened, he’d already expected the boy to try to distance himself away from him. The least that Chanyeol expected was for Baekhyun to actually cling onto him like this, not that he wasn’t into the situation; he actually wished that there will be a next time to it.

But to know that Baekhyun wasn’t scared off by his display of anger, it made him a little relieved.

“T-thanks for defending me.” Baekhyung whispered. His head was bowed down, staring at their feet as they crossed the fields and finally sighted the lake.

Chanyeol hugged him tightly, “Anything, Baek.”

Chanyeol was pretty sure that the younger boy was blushing at the nickname. He wanted to cheer for joy.

 

Three small steps greet them. The wooden door is everything to a homey feel, welcoming them of their stay. Chanyeol had written the Centre of his undecided stay. Without a date of check-out as of yet, he’d advised them to keep the cottage house be cleared of any cleaning service.

The first thing that the Alpha wanted was for Baekhyun to start feeling more than welcomed here. It is after all a second home—home for their wolves to run worry-free, he’d always wanted to share the experience with his mate.

And now that Baekhyun’s here, Chanyeol thinks that this could help him in more ways than one.

Chanyeol presses his thumb over at the side. With a click, the lock to the wooden door comes undone and it swings slowly to allow them entrance.

Baekhyun’s eyes bulged as he watched it happen, how the lights lit up in a dimmed setting, and how the curtains slowly parted to display the beautiful sun-kissed lake that was right outside.

The sky was a beautiful hue of pink, purple and orange. Mixing in together to paint the beautiful setting of the sun, Chanyeol knew that the scent that’s slowly emerging was that of surprise and adoration. And it was all coming from the Omega beside him.

The birds began to chirp, and with it, the Omega’s feet took him on their own. Chanyeol smiled as the boy dashed in and hopped onto the small couch peeking outside freely, Baekhyun remained silent through it all.

“Do you like it here?” Chanyeol asked in a hushed voice.

Baekhyun only nodded to respond.

 

As the evening slowly began, Chanyeol had already called in for a feast he’d gotten ready the previous day. Though he wasn’t really as sure that Baekhyun was going to join him, he still made preparations.  
To know that his plan had come to a success, Chanyeol could only hum happily as he took the tray into the cottage, Baekhyun surprisingly tying an apron around his neck.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows as the boy froze, probably feeling his gaze.

“Did you bring that from home?” He asked, teasingly.

Baekhyun pursed his lips before he slowly nodded, and from the confirmation, he let himself out a laugh.

Baekhyun blushed again.

 

Quickly, the Alpha worked towards the small round dining table and began to take off the wrapping of the huge tray that was handed to him. It was a variety of food that he chose from the menu online. As much as he could, he avoided anything that had garlic in it, reminding himself that Baekhyun had once vomited because of it.

The Alpha felt the Omega’s presence behind him, and as he started towards where the trash is put, he beckoned the boy over. The brunet slowly walked towards him.

“You won’t have to cook for tonight.” He explained, turning the boy closer to the feast, “Got our meals ready so just take off the apron and dig in, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded, eyes not leaving the food.

Chanyeol felt a bubble of fondness grow bigger inside him.

That evening, the both of them shared a silent meal for two; working with only one hand because Baekhyun seemed to have found a habit in interlocking their pinkie fingers together.

 

The owls began to hoot (It made Chanyeol wonder just how many bird species were even in the Centre), a signal to finally turn in for the day.

If ever there was one thing that Chanyeol literally bargained for, it was the king-sized bed he had ordered to replace the single one that used to occupy the connecting room.

When the both of them had finally reached the bedroom, Chanyeol felt anxious because Baekhyun’s scent was finally fading. After spending half the day in the cottage, which was the case for stay-ins, the scent’s temporary disappearance was a protection mechanic for everyone occupying the area.

It really came in a bad time, because Chanyeol most definitely wanted to know how Baekhyun felt about sharing a bed with him to sleep into.

 

To avoid any problems, the Alpha let out a sigh and walked to the side of the bed. He undid the heavy blankets, and tapped on it to invite the boy, “You’ll be taking the bed, okay? I’ll be at the living room so just give me a shout if you need me. I’ll come running in a second.”

Baekhyun’s expression visibly faltered at the words. Whether it was because he wasn’t going to be beside him or it was because he’ll be around him in his sleep, Chanyeol didn’t really know.

All he knew was that at this sensitive time, he should give Baekhyun some space. Let him get used to the environment first before he actually tries to deepen their bond.

The Omega then approached him, with a sullen look on his face. Getting up onto the bed, Chanyeol tucked the brunet in and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Don’t worry, okay? I’ll just be behind that wall over there.” He pointed humorously.

 

With the chilly air coming in through the window, the Alpha thought about letting his wolf loose and sleep on it for the time being.

He makes small plans in his head, eliminating thoughts of going for a run because surely Baekhyun will sense him once he leaves. He wouldn’t want to cause the boy to have another panic attack.

Walking towards the living room, the Alpha sets himself on the floor. He takes a few deep breaths, controlled and calm. Sure that Baekhyun finally succumbed to sleep after the few minutes that his eyes begun drooping, the Alpha allowed himself to turn, the wave of the transformation hitting every corner of his body.

The next second that Chanyeol opens his eyes, he finds himself in his wolf, large paws replacing his hands, the Alpha situates himself on the floor, curling his body to produce body heat.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, letting sleep finally take over.

 

. . .

 

For some reason, Baekhyun found himself drowsily awake at the crack of dawn. His eyelids felt heavy, disoriented from the core of his bones down to the tips of his fingers and toes, to the strands of his hair.

He took a deep breath, feeling a little taken aback that he couldn’t scent anything.

Had Chanyeol gone off while he was asleep? The Omega wondered.

This sent a prickly feeling at his chest, getting him to quietly leave the comforts of the thick and warm bed. Baekhyun’s mind was quick to work on its screws, his heart doing those weird bumps against his chest that he began to feel like whining at the loss of scent that’s supposed to be coming from his Alpha.

Baekhyun felt his heart stop though, at the moment he passed the small archway towards the living room.

At most, he expected Chanyeol to be there, lying on the ground as he promised he would be.

And Baekhyun never really expected that he would see Chanyeol there; not as a person, but as the Alpha wolf that he proves to be.

 

Chanyeol’s wolf was enormous. Fur like the evening sky, splashed with bits of darkness, the Omega studied the Alpha closely and tilted his head, because however ridiculous it sounded, he did find a resemblance to Chanyeol despite him being in his wolf form.

Baekhyun almost whined in submission, but he swallowed it down, willing the uncomfortable feeling of seeing something new and not being properly introduced to it.

But he felt something clawing at him to want to take a closer look. He felt something clawing, something whispering in his head that said that he wanted to go there and be wrapped in that warmth.

With a still-drowsy being, the Omega found himself crawling towards the wolf.

He lowered himself carefully so that he could fit in between the Alpha’s arms. And he laid there in warmth, in safety.

 

It was another evening that Baekhyun had no nightmares greeting him.

But instead, a loving gaze from a wolf who sat before him, waiting for him to open his arms and welcome him.

Baekhyun didn’t really know what it meant when he beckoned the wolf to come closer to him, hugging it in his dreams.

 

. . .

 

Ever since his first visit in the Wilde Centre, Chanyeol found a fondness to the morning that would follow after.

He’d always been a member, but he never really took the time off to lodge there—as weird as it sounded, this very day with Baekhyun is in fact his second stay.

 

Chanyeol felt his body jolt as the sun shone down on him. He had his eyes closed, his wolf doing that rumbling on his chest that he felt like lying there for a longer amount of time.

Reality was very slow with catching up to him, because Chanyeol found himself in a daze the moment he flapped his eyelids open. There was a delicate looking wolf before him, too close.

Chanyeol blinked his eyes a few more times to find out if he were still dreaming. Was this real though? He thought.

 

The Alpha quietly lay there, staring at the sleeping wolf beside him. His snout had a white lining of fur, coupled with a creamy-brown looking overall, Chanyeol had figured that this was the same wolf that he’d been looking forward to finally see.

 

When the signs of consciousness slowly appeared in the lithe body before him, Chanyeol felt panic rush into his system because he didn’t know how Baekhyun got there in the first place.

He was scared that the Omega would jump in startle and start to the woods, but even though Baekhyun’s eyes begun to flutter, no such things as running away or snarling happened.

Chanyeol gulped, bargaining on what he was going to do next.

 

The Alpha rubbed his nose against the Omega to greet him a good morning but instead, the younger is frozen in his embrace.

Chanyeol felt his heart ache at the possible rejection, but before he could even display such painful thought, he was yet again taken aback because Baekhyun not only returns the nose-rub, but also rubs his muzzle against his own, Chanyeol felt thrilled for such display of submission.

Slowly, the Alpha moved himself to allow the smaller Omega some space. Baekhyun got up with a whine upon his lips, to which Chanyeol quickly reacted by rubbing his scent all over the boy. Despite the air being filtered in the Centre, Chanyeol wasn’t going to deny his wolf the instincts to display claim.

 

And with the way Baekhyun was wagging his tail as he did so, it didn’t really seem like a bad decision at all.


	12. A Little More

Baekhyun found himself laughing as they entered the cottage house. They were wet and dripping all over the floor all because Chanyeol made him mount him and jumped into the lake.

 

It scared Baekhyun at first because Chanyeol wasn’t coming up, but then the Alpha had quickly changed to his humane form, feigning that he was drowning.

 

“Help! Baekhyun, I’m drowning! Aaaaah!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed playfully.

The Omega couldn’t help but let himself go at that very moment. He’s pushed his drenched hair back and roared out a laugh. He wasn’t blind to not see how Chanyeol stopped and looked at him as though he’s gone crazy, but in all honesty, Baekhyun could actually say he was having fun.

 

They were nearing a whole of a week in the Wilde Centre. It was enough for Baekhyun to actually unwind, as Chanyeol confessed to him some two-three days ago when they sat down and talked about the purpose of the stay.

Baekhyun was worried at first because there was nobody left at home. He didn’t know what the situation was with his rilakkuma dolls anymore and he wondered if they were all okay.

Chanyeol comforted him then, taking him to bed and lying down with him, he was finally settling in on the idea of sharing a bed with the doctor. Chanyeol was reluctant about the idea, but when he was finally able to explain and voice out his agreement to the set-up, Chanyeol’s troubles seemed to have quickly dissipated, so eager to climb on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around him as he embraced him even in sleep.

Baekhyun found out a little more about Chanyeol over the week. For one, he was able to confirm that the past scenting he had of an awful stench indeed came from Chanyeol; two, Chanyeol gets jealous easily—in line with the first discovery, despite the air being filtered as he said it was, the Omega was able to whiff such scent from his Alpha all because one of the staff offered him a drink; and three, that Chanyeol really treasures him because he finds out that the reason as to why he even invited him to leave the house for the moment was because he was finally having their rooms connected.

“So…” Chanyeol said one day, “I hope you’ll get used to sleeping with me beside you from now on, Baek.”

“Why?”

“Because once we return home, you won’t be finding your own room there anymore.”

“Wh-What?” He whimpered.

Chanyeol almost got the wrong idea then, but Baekhyun was quick to reassure the taller that it wasn’t what Chanyeol was thinking of.

“What about my Rilakkumas? And my books? Where will they go? Where will I go?”

 

Baekhyun swore that he never felt so blinded the moment Chanyeol smiled at his words.

“Don’t worry. They’ll still be there, in our bedroom.”

As far as he remembered, he loathed that specific smile that he used where his face almost crumpled—he wonders why he feels differently about it now.

 

Baekhyun was surprised with what happened in the beginning of the week. It had been the first that he was able to allow his wolf free. He hadn’t exactly known what was happening when he woke up that day, but to find Chanyeol happily pampering him gave the Omega a little more push than he needed. It allowed him to finally be comfortable with the male in his wolf skin; despite the fact that Baekhyun still is a little careful when he’s in his humane form, it still somehow allowed him to let out the care for the Alpha that he’s been keeping in.

They still couldn’t communicate in their wolves though. As they were technically not mates yet, given that Baekhyun was still unmarked, it gave them a little hurdle whenever they hung out in the Wilde Centre in their wolves.

 

On most early mornings, Baekhyun would find the Alpha in his wolf form, this would prompt him to do the same, lying next to him like the first time that he did, Baekhyun had come to the realization that whenever he intended to let his wolf loose, he would do it in his sleep where the same dream would come to him.

And the mornings had all been the same, really. They spent it together, just cuddling with Baekhyun allowing the Alpha to rub his scent on him. Although it was true that there was no scent, as if they’d been robbed of something so beautiful, the Omega was content to know that Chanyeol had been going with instincts when it came to making sure that he was safe and comfortable.

 

“Anything you wanna do today?” Chanyeol asked in the middle of their cuddling session.

Baekhyun shook his head, turning towards the Alpha as he had an idea pop in his mind instead.

Chanyeol visibly noticed the change in his expression, because he holds onto him as he rests himself better against the wall, his embrace warm as it ever was, but tighter.

“I know you’ve got an idea in there,” the Alpha meekly teased.

And he simply looked down to his hands, hands which were wrapped around the Alpha’s frame, clinging onto him as though it was the most natural thing for him to do.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, giving it three or four minutes before he felt the wave course through his body. He envisioned his wolf, walking towards him as if it were coming to take his place.

Baekhyun allows it and the next second he opens his eyes, he finds the Alpha staring down at him, still holding onto his furred form.

Chanyeol smiled tenderly at him, knowing that they both wouldn’t be able to communicate.

Baekhyun wouldn’t have it any other way honestly, because if there were any way that he could tell Chanyeol the idea that he had in his little head, he would prefer it that he did this, instead of saying it out loud.

For someone like him, he thought that that would be too daring a move. It would be too shameless, thick-faced if he may.

The both of them share a moment staring into each other’s eyes, and Baekhyun attempts his very best to give his signal to the human.

 

Baekhyun slowly grabs Chanyeol with his snout, licking the Alpha’s hand gently, making sure that it’s damp. The small wolf rubs his head, his muzzle against him tenderly, and very slowly, he witnesses how the doctor’s face seems like it is losing colour. As if Chanyeol wasn’t ready for it.

It makes Baekhyun’s senses heighten with fear that he whimpers. He could feel his ears drooping, and he lies himself down on the wooden floor for shame.

“Oh Baekhyun,” Chanyeol coos, his hand swiping towards the Omega’s head, patting him carefully- intimately, “Don’t get the wrong idea, my Omega.”

And he peeks out from his side, finding the Alpha change in front of him. It makes the petite wolf blush, realizing that he did the same just minutes ago, and despite it being such a personal act to change in form, he allows himself the liberty to watch it all take place. In just seconds, the enormous wolf is crawling towards him, pulling him up with his nuzzle, Baekhyun silently relishes in the way Chanyeol had gotten the idea that’d been going through his head.

He sticks his tongue out, giving his signal and when he notices that the wolf’s tail is wagging, he confidently begins licking at his Alpha’s fur, making sure that the grooming session will be a success.

Baekhyun’s heart soars at the intimacy. The moment the Alpha begins lapping onto his own fur, he whines happily, not the least bit noticing the way he has his own tail wagging whilst his ears are drooping low.

 

The both of them spend the whole morning like this, showering one another with tender care and quiet suffocation of unspoken love.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol is lying on the floor where the Omega wolf is also doing the same. Baekhyun’s been wonderful as he always had been and he finds out even more how much greater the boy would be if he is able to let go of his past.

To Chanyeol, it seems as if all of his plans to distract Baekhyun had borne fruits, with the way the Omega hadn’t shed a tear ever since they arrived.

Chanyeol has been finding a way to reassure Baekhyun that what happens from here on out has nothing to do with the past, that he accepts everything about him, past present and future. Chanyeol hasn’t really said this to him out loud, all because he’d been concerned as to how the Omega would take it.

Baekhyun could think of the worst, that maybe he’s rushing into things just so he could finally mark him, which wasn’t the case.

Chanyeol’s only ever wanted Baekhyun to know more of him, to see more of him and to really really want to be with him in terms of being mates, bonding and being together until their last breath.

He wanted to be worthy of such an angel, whose wings had been clipped all throughout his life and had been placed in seclusion from the beauty of the world.

Chanyeol wanted to show Baekhyun that there is more to what he’s known, more than the bad that he’s seen with his own eyes in his young age, there is more to it than lust, than a one-night pleasure that has been haunting him over and over every night.

 

Chanyeol wanted him to know friendship, to realize that through thick and thin, whether there would be distance between them, Luhan will still be in his life—and more people; he wanted Baekhyun to know about love, all kinds of it, all the love that he’s more than prepared to give him, all the love that he will receive in the future and that he will be giving too; and happiness, the most overwhelming feeling that could ever be felt.

He wants Baekhyun to know this feeling, wants Baekhyun to own this feeling, or him to smile every waking moment with him, for him to smile, and tip his toes to kiss him.

Chanyeol wants to hear Baekhyun say how happy he is with him, how he loves being with him.

 

These are the things that go on in the Alpha’s mind. As detached as he so obviously is becoming to his old ways and nature, he wasn’t going to care because now that Baekhyun’s here, Chanyeol was beginning to look forward to what the future will bring.


	13. Return to Me

The door to the small cottage house came to a shut, followed by a small whimper. Chanyeol turned around to find his petite companion, his Omega pouting as he looked past him, staring at the abode that served them well for the last 3 weeks, bordering 4.

He gives him a small smile, seeing how the Omega had grown attached to the Wilde, he takes a mindful note to make sure that they return from time to time.

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun would like that very much.

 

“Are you ready to go home?” He asks the brunet, offering his hand for the younger to clutch onto.

Chanyeol smirked, noticing the small blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks as he hesitantly took hold of his hand, nodding. Their fingers entwine with one another’s and then he’s dragging the Omega with him, Baekhyun tight beside him as they leave the cottage.

As they retrace their way back to the reception area, Chanyeol doesn’t forget to send the receptionist a glare towards her way. He knows that she remembers him; because there was many times where she tried very hard to get him to linger in the receiving area. Much to her failure, she only managed to make herself easy to remember. Insulting his mate was something that Chanyeol will not let pass.

 

The drive back was silent—silent but comfortable. Baekhyun had been very attentive to the scenery left and right, a faint scent of happiness surging in the small confine of the vehicle to tell Chanyeol the success of the trip. Chanyeol was glad to find that he wasn’t feeling as stuffy as he did three weeks back.

Weeks in the Wilde Centre proved to be a very good method of calming Baekhyun. Over the days, the Omega had learned to shed his innermost fear of him. He’s grown comfortable in his wolf skin as well, morphing at times when he feels happy, preferring to curl beside him.

They had dozens of conversations more than they ever did at home, what with Baekhyun always walking to his side in the late of the, lying on the floor because he preferred it more. Chanyeol knew the underlying meaning to those words. Baekhyun had always been on his bed doing who knew what in that hell hole.

It pained Chanyeol more when Baekhyun began opening up to him. He talks without looking him in the eyes, only trailing his line of sight to his face but never directly looking at him.

Chanyeol hadn’t been able to scent Baekhyun then, but he knew that if he did, it would be enough to put him to tears, to scent everything that was wrong in the world being done to him and those that he loved.

 

It’s what paved the way to the both of them lying in bed together. Baekhyun admitted that it calms him more when he’s around.

He’s also apologized for his attitude back when they first met, but Chanyeol had simply laughed it off, admitting to his embarrassment, that it’s one of the things that he found out that he liked from him.

“It showed more of what you could ever be, so if the time comes that you feel confident enough to quarrel with me like you used to, please do. I’ll be very happy to hear you yelling at home.”

_Home._

To Chanyeol it may not be that much, but to Baekhyun, it meant everything.

 

. . .

 

Baekhyun for the very first time felt himself pale the moment the door to their home had bolted open with a loud bang that rang in his ears.

After getting out of the car with his luggage in tow, the Alpha holding him close, Baekhyun had well-hidden himself against the taller out of fear, whimpering openly as he allowed his scent to linger by his Alpha’s presence.

“Baekhyu--!” A familiar cheery voice greeted, obviously coming to a stop as he probably realized what he’d done.

“Baekhyun…” Luhan repeated, this time his voice had toned down, walking towards them.

Baekhyun didn’t see it, he didn’t want to see it because all he could hear in his head is the master pushing him harshly towards his bed. He could see it materializing at the back of his eyelids, the man’s eyes infuriatingly red as he stared at him pushing pills past his lips, choking him with it as someone watched from his door.

 

It was obvious to them that the situation called for Chanyeol to be protective of the Omega, that when the other male attempted to approach them another time, Chanyeol had warned him with a rumble from his throat, his eyebrows curling in frustration.

Chanyeol’s still in his right mind, but instincts tell him to protect and ensure Baekhyun’s welfare.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispered against the taller, his voice muffled but his words were clear enough to be heard, “I’ll drink the pill, please—please I’m sorry. I’ll drink it— _Master_.”

It doesn’t take long until Sehun intervenes though, when Luhan was already sobbing in front of them, obviously struck and affected as he heard Baekhyun say those words. Chanyeol knew that the boy wanted to come to Baekhyun’s aid, but he didn’t for the mere fact that even he did not trust his own actions in fear that Baekhyun’s sudden relapse would get worse.

 

All four of them find themselves in the living room. Sehun being the only rational one in the group, made sure that Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat a good distance from them, all while showing the distraught Omega that Luhan was safe to be around.

Sehun thinks that Baekhyun had been taken off-guard by the door’s banging, triggering a specific memory which explains his posture, curling into a ball as he whispered the same thing over and over again. Chanyeol couldn’t scent a single emotion in there, which scares him all the more. He doesn’t know what he should do to stop it because it was the very first relapse that Baekhyun’s had ever since.

 

What was a happy evening turned upside down, Chanyeol carried the Omega into his arms, not saying a word to his Sehun and his mate yet because he wanted to make sure that Baekhyun was alright first.

He had, however, insisted that the couple stay the night, let Baekhyun calm down first and later talk about it.

Chanyeol’s expectations to find Baekhyun happily looking at their newly renovated room is floored; instead, he focuses on the brunet that’s tightly clawing at his back, sniffing loudly as his body shook and jerked a few times. Chanyeol has never felt so lost; it’s as if he finally understands why some treatments forbid a family member to be in charge of their loved one.

 

When he lays the petite down on their bed, Chanyeol finds it a difficulty because Baekhyun doesn’t let go. It hurts him to see his Omega like this. Baekhyun needs someone to lean on right now; he needs someone to comfort him—to tell him over and over again that it’s over. That that life has long been over and he’s his own person.

Chanyeol has sworn that he will never get tired of telling Baekhyun this, because he wants to see him smile. He wants to set him free from his chains and he wants to heal his clipped wings.

Setting himself down on the bed instead, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun close in his hold. He embraces the Omega as he coos, kissing the boy’s forehead as he coaxes him into looking into his eyes.

 

Bloodshot, his eyebrows painstakingly curled as his tears continue to flow. Chanyeol’s heart broke to a thousand of pieces as he comes into view, surrendering himself, letting Baekhyun know how he feels, letting Baekhyun scent him.

“Please don’t…” Baekhyun whimpered, his words stuck in his throat as Chanyeol shakes his head, staring sadly at the petite male. “Please don’t pity me.” Baekhyun whimpers.

It makes Chanyeol ache.

“Tell me what to do.” He whispers, “I don’t know how to make you feel better, Baekhyun. I’m scared that I’ll lose you. I don’t want to lose you again. We were getting better at this.” He says, failing to realize that he’s already begun crying himself, both their scents and fears mixing into one that it overwhelms him all the more.

“I don’t want to give up on you, Baek. So I’m begging you, please. Let me make it feel better. Let me help, tell me _how_ I can help because I don’t want to see you to give up on yourself.” He whispered with his forehead against the brunet’s.

Chanyeol inhales sharply, the desire for Baekhyun to understand where he’s coming from making him feel like he’s drowning, “You wouldn’t believe me right now, I know. This isn’t the best to say this but God—,“ he almost chokes as he tries to get his message across. “I care for you Baekhyun. I care for you a lot more than I thought I should, than I thought I would ever. It’s scaring me every time I do something right to get you out of your shell, because something worse pulls you back, Baekhyun.” He rasps heavily, cupping the Omega’s face closely against his own.

Chanyeol doesn’t see it with his own blurry sight on how Baekhyun stares at him. He doesn’t see Baekhyun’s expression, how his in and exhaling reduces to the point that it calms, how the brunet purses his lips back as his tears cease to continue falling, as though he’d returned to the present, to what’s happening—to process just how much emotion Chanyeol is pouring into him, how much hope the Alpha has for him and how much he’s looking forward to a future together.

“I want you to tell me everything.” Chanyeol whispers, closing his eyes, “but it doesn’t have to be right now.” He shakes his head smally against the Omega, “I’m willing to wait. Always.” He mutters.

 

 

That evening, curled up together with the moon at its highest, the Omega stares at Chanyeol’s sleeping face.

Tear tracks are evident on his cheeks and the brunet quietly traces a finger on his skin.

 

Baekhyun’s heart swells as Chanyeol’s words echo in his ears.

He’s too good to be true, and Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to accept that Chanyeol is alright to be with someone like him.

Gulping, Baekhyun squeezes himself against the sleeping male. The doctor huddles closer, nuzzling against him intimately. Baekhyun’s heart explodes because of the warmth, the sprinkle of love and utmost care coming out of the male that’s holding him.

Baekhyun leans in closer, wishing tomorrow comes sooner. With Chanyeol’s embrace to guarantee him a dreamless sleep, the Omega leans in with newfound courage on his sleeves.

The Omega gives his Alpha a kiss on the corner of his lips, mustering all of the unexpressed fondness coming with it. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun doesn’t move away, simply wrapping his arms around the taller male.

“Thank you,” he whispered before he followed the Alpha to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! Sorry for taking so long! HNG. I'm back! YAAAAY :D Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and being patient, please kindly let me know your thoughts on the comment box ^^ I would love to hear from you :)


	14. It's Okay to Fear.

Chanyeol awoke with heaviness claiming a spot in the depth of his chest. It was still dark when he came to, realizing that it’s just a couple of hours since he’s fallen asleep. When he found himself slowly leaving the drowsiness settled on the back of his lids, the first thing he takes notice of is the pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His arms are placed neatly over the lithe body, whose sleep seemed the most heavenly out of the few times he’s ever seen him do.

Baekhyun was calmly still against him, his breathing pattern slow and heart-calming. The Alpha slowly pulls the brunet’s head, cupping the back of it as he lands his lips on his forehead. He closes his eyes as he remembers his own breakdown just hours ago, his heart feeling as though it was ready to go on another bout of ripples, his chest threatening to tremble as he grows familiar to the feeling of actually surrendering against his fears.

Chanyeol’s thoughts roamed about, his own words replaying on the back of his head like a broken record. It’s the first time that he’s ever spoken about his fears in the open; it’s the first time he thought, that maybe he has to try harder to get through with words.

 

Over the year, Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun closed off, his wild and rough side had been his only protective shell from strangers. Strangers, Alphas— _from threat_ —like Chanyeol himself.

It was scary to think about, but it was true. Chanyeol used to only put Baekhyun’s situation aside, but the more he’s gotten to know, and the more his feelings had intensified for the boy, he realized that he’d wanted him to heal not just because he was his assigned doctor, but rather because he wanted to him to live a better life with him.

It was weird thinking this way after the whole year that he’s let the boy to himself. It makes him wonder now how Baekhyun’s even able to go through last year just cooped up in his room, not wanting to even hear the sound of his voice or even accept the fact that he was no longer in that disgusting place.

It’s a new point of view for him. After the late night talks, after the many times that Baekhyun had knocked on his door as he wept, being haunted by a past that has made a permanent mark on his life, on his youthful years. It pained Chanyeol to even see him that way, and even though he knows he is going to cope, even though he’s still trying to condition himself with this fact that it will not go away, he’s trying to be strong; to stay strong for the Omega.

He used to think that he just had to get Baekhyun’s mind off it, but with things seemingly only getting worse every time he bounces back to that black hole, the Alpha is beginning to realize that maybe he shouldn’t make Baekhyun forget—that maybe, he has to make him accept, that he too has to accept this. Accept this fact as a part of him, of what made him and what honed him to become an Omega that’s worth all that he is willing to give to him.

Chanyeol used to think about the future like this, lying in bed with the brunet, imagining a future that only had happiness and giggles; but maybe that’s not how he should see it anymore. It’s too idealistic of him, because he knows that there will _still_ be tears in the long run. Baekhyun may bounce back like this once in a while, and maybe, Baekhyun would find himself disagreeable too when he thinks about things, like he would when he’s left to himself. Chanyeol’s beginning to think that he shouldn’t avoid these; he shouldn’t bury them because in that sense, he would be teaching Baekhyun to run away from his fears—when he should face them head-on. _They_ should face it; that it shouldn’t be something they’re ashamed of.

In a sense, this is what started their story—it’s what led him to Baekhyun in the first place.

What led him to a life that he never even dared imagine; to know that even someone like him, a man who’d sworn off bonds and mating, is worth a shot in life, in love—it’s just all up to Baekhyun now, really.

 

The Alpha spent hours like this, chasing thought after thought as he wrapped himself tightly around the Omega. He’s continuously kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, not even parting from him. Morning comes, sweeps over the dark lingering beneath them, slowly pouring light through the window that Chanyeol heaves out a sigh, content enough that it’s a new day, another day with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol all but moves away when the younger male in his hold stirs and he doesn’t pull back, simply staring down at the mop of brown hair, at the drowsy pair of eyes that slowly, carefully finds him.

The Alpha’s heart trembles, the fear creeping back onto his heart. He thinks he’ll end up crying again at the sight of the boy, at the sight of this precious being, fragile and easily broken by memories that he alone would ever know.

Chanyeol musters up a smile; he knows there are cracks on them as he feels his lips trembling.

Baekhyun stares, seconds, minutes.

He knows the magic will be over when the Omega realizes how they’re positioned, the intimate touch against them, the way Chanyeol could easily swoop him into the tightest of hugs, kiss him a thousand years’ worth. He’s waiting and waiting for him, for what he’ll do.

All Baekhyun does is heave out a heavy sigh. He digs his head against the nook of Chanyeol’s neck, causing the Alpha to blink a few times. Baekhyun’s _scent_ …

He can’t put a name to it.

 _“Can we please stay like this longer?”_ the Omega whispers.

Chanyeol happily obliges.

 

. . .

 

Time has fled by the moment they both awake. Baekhyun was still in his arms when he awoke the second time, but situations have reversed and it’s Baekhyun who’s staring up at him now, a small smile painted upon his lips that it makes Chanyeol want to erase what happened that night.

“Did I scare you?” The Omega says for a start, which is weird because his voice is calm, and he’s looking at him as though he’s looking through his soul. It makes Chanyeol somewhat unbalanced, unguarded and lost.

There’s a glint in Baekhyun’s eyes as he stares up towards him.

“How are you?” He mutters, voice heavy and rough that he clears his throat after he says this, shuffling closer against the Omega to encase his form, keeping him in his embrace.

“Better. I calmed down halfway,” Baekhyun says with a hum, pulling closer again as he sighs. “Did I scare you?”

The birds chirp happily outside, the sun shining down on them as they lay in bed, tangled hands and legs and all.

The cloudiness in his heart is subsiding, the tightness and the clamping of his throat now easing as Chanyeol registers Baekhyun’s words, his tone. All calm, all free, all _Baekhyun._ Thinking back now, with a more reassuring result of what the boy has come to, it makes Chanyeol heat up with embarrassment, remembering his own words. He should stop hanging out with Sehun.

“Chanyeol…?”

Ah, it’s one of the very few times that Baekhyun has called him by his name out of his own will. It gives Chanyeol a happy feeling that he hides himself beneath brown chocolate strands of soft hair, pursing his lips back as he replies with a hum going off-tune by its end.

“You cried.” Baekhyun says, pulling his head back so that Chanyeol couldn’t hide himself anymore, “I scared you, didn’t I?”

He’s not ready to say anything. Chanyeol thinks he’s shed off some dignity with how he cried in front of him, it doesn’t hurt him one bit as an Alpha, but the fact that he’d finally poured his pent up thoughts and emotion makes him fear that this would put a strain to Baekhyun’s recovery.

The Alpha doesn’t say anything, simply holding onto the Omega as he stares him in the eyes. Baekhyun’s eyebrows are furrowed, waiting for him to patiently utter a word, but he still doesn’t.

 

Eternity is what it takes as Chanyeol memorizes the way Baekhyun’s eyelids flicker. He studies his face, soft, milky skin, and the small unnoticeable mole on the top of the curl of his. Baekhyun’s slightly smiling, and it grants him a sigh of relief.

It makes the Alpha pull the brunet back against him, his lips pressed against the Omega’s cheek as he inhales heavily, letting himself go—his scent released into the air; _Relief, calm, utterance of fondness._

“As long as you’re alright.” He finally says.

Chanyeol kisses the crown of the Omega’s head before he releases him from his hold.

Baekhyun rolls off, going around to his side to pull him out as well. Chanyeol’s lost, and he thinks it’s because of the emotional outpour, he’s lost, but he knows hours later he’ll be okay.

As long as Baekhyun gets to keep that smile, he’ll be okay.

 

. . .

 

Breakfast had already been served on the dining area. Sehun is on their couch, browsing through the cable that when they walk out of Chanyeol’s room with their hands entwined, the Alpha simply gives them a side glance.

Chanyeol had quietly led the Omega over, pulling a seat for him, afterwards sitting across him just so he can watch over him as he picks on breakfast.

The utensils clank onto the plates, and Sehun stays quiet in the living area. He’s toned the volume down, as though waiting for something. Chanyeol always knows when he’s waiting for something.

So he touches on the subject.

 

“Where’s Luhan?”

“Guest room.” Sehun says which is rather self-explanatory given what happened the day before.

Chanyeol was watching Baekhyun as he said this, which the Omega obviously picked up on rather quickly. Baekhyun takes another spoonful of his food and he gives him an apologetic look before excusing himself.

“May I see him?” the younger questioned, looking at him with a pained expression.

Chanyeol knows why, and Sehun does too.

It’s already a given that today was supposed to be a day for both Omegas. Chanyeol smiles tenderly as he lets the boy go, the brunet half-running towards the guest room.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun gives the door two gentle knocks before he twists on the knob, letting himself in. The door clicks, and both Alphas know they needed not intervene as the two will come out with their hands tangled together, a smile only the two omegas familiar with will be emerging later as they too.

 

Chanyeol washes the dishes, with Sehun helping him dry them. The Omegas are still in the guest room, and Chanyeol’s not the least bit worried. For a doctor’s point of view, seeing Baekhyun approach things by himself and trying to solve what he deems as something that needs confrontation is like seeing one’s child learn how to walk on his own two feet. It makes Chanyeol happy to know that it wouldn’t take a relapse for Baekhyun to turn away from his road to healing.

As the water flows from the sink, with the plates clashing onto each other with an audible tap as Sehun stacks them one by one, the Alphas keep a level-headed silence, waiting for any clues of the Omegas’ end of conversations.

The air is somewhat strained, but Chanyeol thinks that it’s all due to himself, because he keeps thinking about the night before, wondering what Baekhyun thought of him—an Alpha who cried. _Cried_ —what embarrassment.

“Did you cry?” Sehun bluntly asks, making Chanyeol freeze, the plate he’s washing falling onto the sink as he tenses.

“It’s obvious, Chanyeol. Your eyes are red, and you’re a little off. I won’t laugh, it happened to me too with Luhan. I know exactly how it feels.” Sehun says, placing it on the table, a topic that not most Alphas talk about. It’s nature that makes them feel less of a man, an ugly trait; _the_ only ugly trait in their class.

Chanyeol hands him the last plate as he finishes rinsing it. Pursing his lips back, Chanyeol heaves out a relieved sigh, “Yeah, I did. It put everything in perspective for me.”

“Glad to know.” Sehun mutters, turning away to put the plates on the rack,

“Just remember that before you’re his doctor, you’re his mate _first._ ” He says, patting him on the back with a smile that says a lot of things with regards to the both of them being in-charge of their own mates, attempting to live every trauma with them as they let it out of their system. “Luhan and I are always here if you need anything, Chanyeol. We’ll always be at your door to help.”

“Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol remembers the day when he and Sehun talked about that topic one night. It makes everything finally sink in to him that he isn’t just here for Baekhyun’s recovery. That Baekhyun doesn’t just need him as a doctor, nor as a family member, at least, not that of parental care.

Chanyeol sits beside Sehun that afternoon, watching the news. It’s an update to the raid that just went down a few days ago in the depths of the city, revealing one suspect that was connected to the _whorehouse_ that was burnt a year and 7 months ago.

When they hear the doorknob rattle, with hushed giggling of two Omegas emerging, Chanyeol relaxes against the furniture with a content heart as he reads over the headline that reads the suspect being sentenced to a lifetime in jail. He probably won’t tell Baekhyun yet, nor would Sehun. The other Alpha calmly sifts to a different channel as the two young males approach, and as Luhan hops merrily by Sehun’s side with a peck on his cheeks, Chanyeol finds himself blushing because Sehun wasn’t the only one to receive such intimacy.


	15. Black Code

Baekhyun is lying in bed when he feels the space beside him dip, announcing the arrival of a seemingly tired Alpha. Judging by the scent of exhaustion that lingered from behind him; Baekhyun knew absolutely that it was none other.

Chanyeol had to leave earlier that morning, all because he’d been called into the hospital that required the said doctor, the nature of the operation having something to do with what the male specializes in. It somehow sent the older male into frenzy, as Chanyeol was torn between leaving him alone at home or just getting over himself and taking Baekhyun with him to work.

The Omega figured that after all that’s happened lately, Chanyeol probably sees him as this small pup that’s so dependent on him that he can’t even blink to save his life, which is true if Baekhyun had to be honest with himself. It’s something he has yet to admit to himself, how he needs to learn everything all over again, and more than that—he had to face the fact that he’s opened up to a new reality.

He promised Chanyeol that he could leave him by himself, talking to him in the calmest way possible, ignoring the quick thumps that his heart did because having a levelled tone of speaking to someone else was something he still needed getting used to.

 

Baekhyun would not say it in the open, but something changed that night.

Something in Baekhyun clicked, like sense making sense, like life being life.

When Chanyeol finally burst out into a sob, with his face a mere centimetre apart from his own; it’s as though things finally clicked into place, as if everything that made him who he was, finally made sense and Baekhyun felt like he shouldn’t keep on losing to memories. It’s going to be tough, he knows. But almost two years with Chanyeol, he realizes all too late how he isn’t the only one suffering anymore; how he isn’t alone in it anymore. That whatever he does, he has friends, and he has Luhan and his best friend’s mate; that whatever he does, he’ll always have Chanyeol.

Baekhyun thinks he’s let a year pass long enough. When he needed to be alone, Chanyeol left him to his own devices; he let him cope on his own, he let him mourn for a death that he didn’t even have any knowledge of. These are the things that Chanyeol had missed and at the same time, Baekhyun has let pass.

Lost time is only realized when one has lost them, but that was then and if he thought about it, he probably would still do it over again. He wouldn’t say it was a waste—no, it wasn’t the word. It’s just a thing that he’d find himself thinking of; wondering what would have been if he let Chanyeol in that early. It makes him question things, yet at the same time, he finds it within himself that he wouldn’t settle for anything different.

 

What he has with Chanyeol now…

Baekhyun can’t put a name to it; it’s far too foreign to him, but still. This kind of foreign, Baekhyun found himself wanting to know more about.

 

The sigh that leaves the Alpha’s lips has Baekhyun wanting to turn around to take a good look at him.

It hasn’t been long since Chanyeol cried for him and it hasn’t been long since he began to act a little distant towards him. Baekhyun knew by the way Chanyeol would speak and look at him the past few days; there was something that tuned down, as if he was taking a step back to let Baekhyun breathe.

He knows it’s not something to think about; so far, Baekhyun had only found himself becoming more confident of the fact that he and Chanyeol knew that there was something being built around the relationship that they have with each other and it was amazing because he didn’t even notice it there, growing and becoming something like a foundation of all the good that’s left in what Baekhyun used to believe he’s lost.

Baekhyun knew that this was just Chanyeol being himself.

Whenever he took a step back and held his hand less or made him smile less, it was just Chanyeol trying to re-evaluate the past—much like how he does on a daily basis.

 

Baekhyun knows he’s never really put himself out there for Chanyeol. He hasn’t shown him what he can do just yet, and he wants to so bad.

He knows he can find the way out the dark tunnel soon, because Chanyeol is there.

Baekhyun knew to himself then that he was changing. In the good way that he wanted to, he was achieving that change, even if it’s taking slow-- with their help, he knew he’d get better.

 

Sighing heavily, the Omega closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the Alpha’s scent.

They’ve been sleeping with their backs on each other and Baekhyun hasn’t made a move to change that when he felt that maybe Chanyeol too needed his own space.

But Chanyeol’s had his own space ever since—before he even came to his life; that now, all Baekhyun has in mind is how he’s been trying to get himself _fixed_. He’s done it before, he remembers he does. When he woke up the morning that followed after Chanyeol opened his heart to him, the Omega could vividly remember how he didn’t feel that weight on his chest.

It was the first time in his life that he woke up and actually looked forward to what morning would bring— as if he were a different person, Baekhyun was able to face things head-on that day, even approaching Luhan who cried to him with a bout of apologies running through his lips.

Baekhyun wanted that. He _needed_ to feel that again.

The attempt to will whatever dark clouds in his heart comes fruitful, as Baekhyun swiftly turns towards the other side, staring at Chanyeol’s back. There isn’t a single hint of consciousness there, suggesting that the doctor had quickly plopped into bed after coming back from the hospital, tired from what the morning brought.

For a start, Baekhyun thinks that it’s okay to reach out to the Alpha.

The petite falls back to sleep and they stay like this through the remainder of the day: Baekhyun’s hands wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, as he dreams a vivid dream of something he would very much want to see in his sleep once again.

 

. . .

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how long he’s asleep. He hadn’t even realized he fell asleep the moment he laid in bed.

It’s been a while since he’s woken up like this, finding himself face to face with the Omega.

Chanyeol hasn’t been this up close to Baekhyun ever since the night of the Omega’s relapse and he wasn’t going to deny the fact that he’s missed it.

Baekhyun’s eyelids are shut, his milky skin glowing from the sunlight seeping through the window. It’s an everyday thing, he knows, remembering the times he’s done exactly this when things were rough and just plain devastating. Baekhyun’s face used to always contort in discomfort even in his sleep but now, there isn’t such.

There’s only peace there and to Chanyeol, that itself is a feat that he is more than happy about.

He smiles to himself as he stares at Baekhyun like this, breathing him in—drinking the smaller male’s appearance. He missed being with Baekhyun like this a whole lot.

 

It isn’t a secret that Chanyeol has been avoiding being alone with Baekhyun for a while now. He’s been cautious lately, feeling his inner beast shaking him up from the core.

Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s up but after Baekhyun’s relapse, he’s been feeling more protective of him, even preventing his own self from being around the Omega too much, worried that he may do something wrong.

He could very well see that Baekhyun is beginning to change. His posture and the air around him said so—to Chanyeol, that was more than enough.

 

Over the week, Luhan and Sehun have been coming over to their home a lot. Chanyeol insisted that they do, even giving his friend a spare key to the place; he and Sehun have concluded that the coping method to their mates’ recovery works out very well when they’re together, Luhan and Baekhyun.

It was amazing because while Luhan is getting used to the balance of things, he’s there to guide Baekhyun and keep him calm; he explains to Baekhyun situations that the young Omega so obviously have difficulties understanding. Given that they’ve been living their whole lives in a secluded place, Baekhyun being able to read on his own was already a miracle.

Said he learnt to read by himself, that boy.

Chanyeol had never been proud.

 

The Omega in his hold begins to stir. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers clutch onto the hem of his dress shirt, the lithe body that’s wrapped around him jerking cutely as a small whimper leaves his pouted pink lips. Chanyeol smiles and commits it to memory.

 It was an amusing start of the day, Chanyeol thought.

As Baekhyun’s eyelids begun flutter open, quickly realizing that he is curled against the Alpha, Chanyeol ever so quickly shut his eyes and feigned sleep.

He’s been oblivious to Baekhyun’s little habits whenever the smaller awoke first and it was shocking to say that Chanyeol found it that way.

The first thing that Chanyeol felt was a finger along the bridge of his nose. It was a soft touch, leaving prickles in his skin that made him want to laugh, but Baekhyun’s in- and exhaling calmly guided him, making him imagine just how much focus Baekhyun is maintaining to touch him.

It makes him wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of his.

 

“I miss you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol heard it, loud and clear.

And he swears, his heart had never hammered the way it did at that very moment.

Chanyeol wished that Baekhyun got up and left their room soon after that, but the brunet didn’t. Rather, he only cuddled closer against him, as if the Omega was telling him that he knew he was awake.

“Of course I knew you were awake.” Baekhyun started softly, his voice smiling as do the Omega’s lips that were close against the Alpha’s cheek.

Chanyeol’s heart leapt.

“I could scent you all over, Alpha.”

It was a signal for Chanyeol to stop pretending. Upon hearing the small giggle that left the brunet after the words that escaped him, Chanyeol braved himself to lift his eyelids open, finding Baekhyun’s eyes another time.

Chanyeol told Baekhyun what went on at work, how he had to do a surgery for 3 hours straight. It’s been so long since he’s done one of those, so obviously, he was more than exhausted than he expected himself to be.

Throughout their chat, the Alpha watched the Omega from the corner of his eyes. Baekhyun’s gaze never left him, it was focused, interested and very much alive.

It was the first time that Chanyeol saw Baekhyun look at him like he was free to read. It was as if Baekhyun was letting him see his emotions.

There was something new to him, Chanyeol saw.

Baekhyun remained against him like that, the afternoon spent in bed, just holding each other close.

 

. . .

 

Like a replay of the day that they stopped talking about, Chanyeol and Baekhyun headed out to their living room to find Sehun and Luhan in the living room, just in front of the television.

Luhan was seated in front of the taller Alpha, whose legs were spread to accommodate the Omega.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at them with a smile, as their hands remain entwined.

“Good Morning!” Luhan piped as soon as he saw them, “Well—Good Afternoon, I mean. Sehunnie said when the big hand of the clock is at 12, it is already afternoon!”

The blond then got up, dusting his palms like a child.

Chanyeol noticed this about Luhan, he was a bubbly youngster. Despite being weak and meek from when they first found them, he’s changed over the time he’s spent with Sehun. They looked great together too.

 

Sehun followed suit quickly, after he put the remote control down on the couch where he leant on, he granted Baekhyun and Chanyeol a smile and ushered them to the dining room with a small nudging signal.

Luhan was first to go, and the other couple saw just how Luhan ever so comfortable rushed back towards Sehun, as if he forgot something.

The petite blond walked back towards the taller male and stood by his side, catching his hand and then walking where the dining table stood, the food laid prepared for consumption.

“We hope you don’t mind, we took the liberty to cook breakfast and lunch.”

“Not at all, Sehun. We’re grateful for you doing this. I’m just—I’m sorry I insisted that you guys stay, really. It just--”

“Please, Yeol. Stop the cheese. We talked about this, you didn’t force us. Besides, Lulu likes it here too, don’t you, Lu?”

Luhan nodded at this shyly, looking down at his hands that were half-clutching onto the edge of the dining table— a gesture that Baekhyun was more than familiar with.

 

None of them knew what happened. One moment everything was fine and the next it wasn’t.

Even Baekhyun didn’t know what happened. For a brief moment there, all he saw was Luhan’s face, Luhan’s hands and the way his fingers danced on the dining table.

He didn’t recognize the wolfish growl that he heard emerge from somewhere. He didn’t notice that Sehun and Chanyeol froze at the sound that came out of _him_. He didn’t notice, how Luhan’s eyes found his in an innocent bulge, wondering what was going on in his head.

“Luhan! Hands off the table!” Baekhyun growled, startling not only the other Omega but also the two Alphas that sat beside them.

It happened quickly, slicing the peaceful atmosphere. It was weird, it was crazy, and it was something that shouldn’t be talked about in a wonderful day like that.

Baekhyun didn’t know what made him do it but he found something in him click the moment Luhan gestured it. He was putting Chanyeol on a _pedestal_ —It was a black code; a bad gesture for the Omegas back in that place.

It meant interest; it meant adoration in the most adulterated way.

Whether or not Luhan meant something with it, Baekhyun didn’t want to see it. Not from his best friend.

 

It was easy to say that Luhan caught on with what he’d just done, because he too froze, remembering it. What it meant. Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol then, tense and hyper-aware about his surroundings. Luhan displayed exactly the same posture, his back straight not even meeting the backrest of the dining chair.

Both the Alphas’ faces were marred with confusion, and the air began to grow heavy. It was more than obvious to say that something was going to happen.

 

Maybe it won’t happen now, but surely, it was coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been so long!!! OMG. Okay, time for a long dramatic af a/n-- loljk!
> 
> In all honesty I reached a stand-still after the last chapter which is why it took me so long to write again. I also got busy with work! I'm taking more loads at work now, so I haven't really the time to take a seat and run scenarios in my head. And when I finally got the time to write again, I realized that I had to retrace everything and think about where the story was going. I'm happy to say that I'm right back on track with The Unmarked. There're so many things I want to write along the way-- because let's be honest, this fic started as a pwp (porn without plot) lolol. It just kept me awake at night sometimes wondering what would have/could have/will happen. I'm still sticking to the 2nd Chapter's a/n where I said that I'm just going along with what I come up with, but I think now that the fic has take a huge lump of my heart with it, I'm trying to properly let you see what's happening with their world. 
> 
> The progress is slow, yes, I'm sorry-- I tend to be like this with everything lmao OTL And I like to bask in Baekhyun's mind and experiences, because while writing them, I rly try to live them so >_> there's that. I'm really thankful that you guys have been patient with me all this time, and have continued to support TU. Don't worry, the hurt is not over yet! We're so far from the 1st Chapter! I hope you guys stay with me! :)
> 
> Also, yes-- the KaiSoo chapter is still in progress!


	16. An Explanation

Chanyeol watched with worry as Baekhyun began carrying the plates towards the kitchen sink.

There hasn’t been anything said after what just happened hours ago and Luhan hasn’t made any move to get up from his seat. What he thought about Luhan being bubbly may have left his mind far too quickly because now, what he sees is a boy filled with fear. It didn’t even help that Luhan was excreting such a pitiful scent; he was full-on displaying his guilt, letting the silent drip of apology travel to where the other Omega stood limply.

The doctors didn’t know what to say—whether or not this was improvement, Chanyeol couldn’t find his voice. The same went for his fellow Alpha who stayed in his own seat, his legs parted as he hunched over trying to coax the blond Omega into voicing his concerns.

Luhan merely shook his head as he curled to the taller male, refusing to say anything.

 

All of a sudden, it felt like they were back to square one.

 

The couple retreated to the guest room. Luhan hasn’t spoken since then and Sehun was left with no choice but to carry the petite back to the room. Chanyeol worried for a fact that the blond wasn’t his usual self, it was such a different sight, seeing Luhan like that.

The sun had gone and the moon was at its highest, Baekhyun refused to give him an explanation, wouldn’t look at him at the least; Chanyeol didn’t know why but he had an inkling that what happened was because of him—remembering the Omega’s stance when he growled, the animalistic sound that left the brunet.

It’s been so long ago since he last heard it—that protective tone; when they found the two in the ruins almost 2 years ago, Baekhyun had done exactly the same, as if he were defending a mate.

Chanyeol didn’t know what was going on in his head by the time he came to that conclusion. His head begun to throb, his veins following the rapid beating of his heart as he underlined the conclusion, committing it to memory.

Baekhyun laid in bed, the same usual silent Omega retreating to himself. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, whether or not he should force it out of the male—but he wasn’t one to do that. In their years together, Baekhyun had grown accustomed to the fact that Chanyeol would allow him the time for himself when it’s called for.

And it was obviously much needed at this time.

 

Gulping, Chanyeol stepped out of their bedroom, closing the door behind himself as he breathed a shaky breath. Improvement; he says to himself. It’s an improvement greater than the word. He was reaching Baekhyun’s wolf.

The Alpha headed to the guest room, hearing a muffled sob which he recognized as Luhan’s. He could hear Sehun saying something but wasn’t able to make it out at all—and just as he was about to brave himself with a knock, the door to the guestroom blasted open and Sehun stood there with a dark expression; Chanyeol realized that what happened moments ago was something serious than just Baekhyun protecting him like that.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Sehun asked him, his voice low; his body language was different, negative-different.

Chanyeol was alarmed.

“What’s wrong, Sehun? He’s in our room. Do you want me to call him out?”

“I want to talk to him.” The male said his jaw locking tightly as his eyes darted towards where Baekhyun was.

Finally realizing how serious the situation at hand was, Chanyeol cleared his throat, finding his voice properly.

“Sehun,” He said, holding onto his friend’s shoulder and pressing a thumb there; Luhan’s muffled sobbing resounded from behind the tall male, and Chanyeol knew there was something damaging in what happened for the other Omega. But as Baekhyun’s mate _and_ doctor, it still didn’t give Sehun the right to approach Baekhyun like this, given the fact that Baekhyun’s barely getting there. He’s just finally begun showing signs of improvement until a few days ago—he can’t suddenly let Sehun barge in there and rage.

“Sehun, listen to me.” He said again, “You have to calm down. If you want to talk to Baekhyun, remember that you can’t burst in front of him. It could send him deteriorating in a second, please. I can talk to him first, _but_ you have to calm down.”

“I’m calm, Chanyeol. I’m just—angry at myself.” He uttered; there was a quick shift in the atmosphere, the blond Alpha’s tense posture finally calming.

Chanyeol watched his friend pull on the door, staring briefly at the Omega who watched them from there as he soundlessly wept.

 

 Quietly, the Alphas sat on the floor in the living room. It’s eerily silent and Sehun kept to himself for the most of it, as if he were arranging his thoughts. Chanyeol simply watched it all happen before him as the tall male sighed and looked down on his hands, ruffling his own hair in annoyance.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol began, “Do you… Wanna talk about it? Luhan, did he say anything?” he asked.

Sehun let out a groan at this, frustratingly obvious as he allowed his scent to reveal his distress, “I’ve seen him do that all along, and I let it happen!” he exclaimed.

Puzzled, Chanyeol sat closer by the male, waiting for the tall blond to spill more.

“What he did, Chanyeol—the gesture that Baekhyun called him out for. Luhan’s been doing that since three weeks ago. He does it during breakfast, he does it during lunch— heck, he does it even when we have midnight snacks!”

“What?” Chanyeol asked, even more confused, “tapping his fingers on the table? I mean, I get it that maybe Baekhyun was irked but—“

“No, no—It’s not Baekhyun. It was you, all you. What happened this afternoon, what Baekhyun did, it was all for you, okay? I just realized it now, Luhan told me everything and I understood it completely.

For Baekhyun, it appeared as if Luhan did it in your presence—but I was familiar with what Luhan was doing, unconsciously I dismissed it as a small habit—because he always did it when we were together until he explained it earlier. I need to talk to Baekhyun and let him know, he can’t come up with the conclusion that Luhan would want you.”

“What?” He asked again, sputtering. “What are you talking about? Wasn’t this about them triggering something from the past—“

“It is, Chanyeol but more than that, it concerns not only them but how they see us—how they’re bonded to us.” Sehun sighed, “The last time Baekhyun did that, do you remember?”

“I know. I... I was actually going to talk to you about this just now.”

“He was protecting you, Chanyeol. He was protecting his _mate.”_

Silence befell them that moment, realizing that there was more to it than what they see in the surface.

Chanyeol still didn’t know what the gesture meant—but Sehun surely looked like he got an eye-opener. The Alpha didn’t know a lot of things that day and as obvious as the way Sehun’s anxiousness spread in the living room, Chanyeol too wanted to understand what was so wrong in Luhan’s actions that Baekhyun would burst at him like he never has before. It was a huge skip to something and Chanyeol hadn’t a single clue of what.

“What he was protecting me from—do you know it?” Chanyeol attempted. It was obvious with how the conversation carried on that the latter expected him to probe onto the topic, judging by how Sehun has greatly bonded with Luhan, he knew more now about their past than Chanyeol.

It took a few minutes before Sehun sighed; palming his face as though he’s already given up for what they witnessed.

 

“In the dining table is where people eat;” Sehun said. “It’s where people give, take and offer food, right?”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, his mind still not catching up to it. “What does that have to do with that place?”

“Chanyeol, it’s a _whorehouse_. For twisted people who go there, food is not the daily substance that they take in— they called it ‘Black Code’.” The male shot him a pointed look and raised both of his hands, circling them gently, exactly the way Luhan did it in the dining table. “This,” Sehun shook both of his closed hands, “is a sign of submission. They were _taught_ of this gesture; place it on a table, anywhere the person they’re interested in is present, and make it as visible as possible.”

Chanyeol saw the way Sehun’s shoulder tensed as he remained in that position, as if he were fighting everything in him to let the sentence out through gritted teeth. “It’s a fucking invitation to be bedded by a client.”

“What—“

“Luhan swore that he’s never done it before. They’ve only ever seen it actually work once, and that was what set Baekhyun off—aside from the fact that he thought Luhan was directing the interest in _you_ ; it was a trigger of a bad memory and we—no, _I_ have to fix that. I didn’t know, what it actually meant—fuck—if only I did, I—“

“You would’ve what? Made Luhan stop it? You know that aside from all this misunderstanding, there _is_ something that Luhan is trying to convey to you, right? Don’t tell me you’re too blind to see that—“

“I’m not, but I have to make Baekhyun understand that what Luhan did, it had nothing to do with you. I don’t want to see them fall apart—not like this. It’s been a while since Luhan’s ever cried again, and to see him like this now, I just want to make it right.

And I don’t plan on doing anything to Luhan. Not yet, at least. He hasn’t gone through a proper heat period. It’s almost been two years but I know we have to build this up. If he’s showing interest then that just means he’s faring well with his conditions, is it not?”

“It is… But wouldn’t you be depriving him like that?”

“I’m not. You know very well I’m not, Chanyeol. If he does grow to be better than this and passes that period, I can easily initiate it if he’d trust me to do so.”

With a sigh, Chanyeol dismissed the conversation. He tells Sehun that he would like to be the one to open the conversation with Baekhyun, which the male agreed to.

They both knew it was a sensitive time for their mates. Luhan was still shook by what happened, and Baekhyun was obviously disappointed by what he saw.

When Chanyeol returned to their bedroom, Baekhyun was still awake, his eyes unfocused as though he’d been thinking over and over again. As he makes his presence known, the brunet turned his body so that he was facing the Alpha. Chanyeol could see that he was so close to tearing up.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted the brunet, whose gaze quickly found his own, as if he’s been waiting for the taller to return.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called, his voice tiny—and then, his eyes began to drip on the edges. It’s the same as those past nights that brought Baekhyun horrifying nightmares. It’s exactly a replay of it, with how the Omega looked so small as he sped-walked towards him and threw his lithe body against him, it was very much like so but Chanyeol knew this was different.

Baekhyun wasn’t scared—he was sad; it was obviously the first time that the Omega was faced with this situation and Chanyeol as always, wanted to make him feel better.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun hiccupped, “ _wuu_ … L-Luhan, he… he—“ Baekhyun tried through gasps and sobs. He was trying to fight his breath, he was trying so hard to explain himself, and Chanyeol saw it all.

In a jiffy, the Alpha pulled the Omega close and let him clutch onto his shirt. He held his precious mate there in his arms and allowed him to let it all out. Baekhyun would pull away and look at him from time to time, attempting another time to say and justify his actions that afternoon.

Chanyeol was seeing so much improvement and yet, Baekhyun barely even knew this. He’s been shedding his past through tears and they’re all oozing through his eyes.

The Alpha holds onto the petite, making him look up. Chanyeol rubbed his thumbs over the tear tracks on his face and smiled at him. “Hush, I know what you’re trying to say,” he placed a chaste kiss on the Omega’s button nose, smiling down on the boy who slowly calmed down as he finally got a grasp on what was happening.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun by the hand and walked him back towards their bed. The Alpha sat himself down and pulled the Omega to sit on his lap. Baekhyun squired and squired before he finally held him, pulling the brunet so that he would lean his body on him.

“Sehun explained it to me, Baekhyun. Would you listen?”

Baekhyun nodded, still sniffing from time to time. Chanyeol reached for the Omega’s hand and held it as he breathed in, explaining what he learned and heard from the other doctor.

 

. . .

 

“Then… It wasn’t for you?” Baekhyun asked; his voice hoarse and tiny.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe that above everything that’s happened that day, what he was being amazed about was how Baekhyun didn’t pull his hand from Chanyeol that’s been resting there for almost an hour already. That Baekhyun was speaking more than three words, and he was actually carrying a tone with the way he spoke, that his eyes were more filled with life than it ever has.

“It wasn’t.” He assured while his mind ran on different thoughts. Baekhyun was glowing, something about what happened—how he woke up or what made him like this has completely transformed the Omega, Chanyeol’s head was yet to wrap around this.

“You got it wrong, Baek. I think in this case, Luhan didn’t know how to express himself towards Sehun and he did what his sub consciousness thought would be the easiest way to deliver that message through. His mind wasn’t in the past; rather he was trying to make Sehun notice him in the most effective way he thought he could. He was acting out on instincts.”

“He was?”

“I promise you, he didn’t mean any harm. He’s your best friend, why would he do anything to hurt you, right?” He said. Before he knew it, he’d found himself leaning down to hug the brunet; Baekhyun barely even flinched. Chanyeol was surprised.

And then he was filled with arms and legs, the Omega turning towards him desperately as his eyes bulged, like a child—very much like one as his scent revealed his dilemma.

“Luhan, I… I made Luhan cry!” Baekhyun said in distress. “I made Luhan cry!” He exclaimed.

Before Chanyeol could say anything, the Omega had already blasted out of their bedroom, Sehun completely ignored as the brunet sprinted towards the guest room.

 

Getting up, Chanyeol strode towards the other Doctor who gave him a sigh of relief. It was obvious by the way the guest room was echoing ‘Luhan, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me’ over and over again that the two Alphas will have to let the boys have their time together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a... shallow explanation to the previous chapter. I was supposed to add this to the previous chapter but I accidentally deleted the draft and had to start over again w ow idiot OTL 
> 
> Anyway, this will be explored more in 'A Curse Called Love,' it's KaiSoo's side story in The Unmarked au. 
> 
> Please drop a comment if you liked the story so far! Thank you ^^


End file.
